The Phantom Agony
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes a new one… ;) I own nothing.**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**Ch 1**

"**What goes around comes around…"**

**JASPER POV-**

I am almost 12 years old. Father had been gone for 21 days, Having a king as a father isn't all its cracked up to be, he seems to always be off acquiring more land.

"Jazz they're home!" My younger sister Alice yells as my door is thrown opened. Excitedly I follow her to the main doors, and watch as my father and older brother arrive home.

"Jasper, Alice!" Peter yells, as he spots us. Father had insisted that Peter being 16 and the crown prince had to go with him on this quest.

The slaves rushed forward to grab my fathers and Peters horses. Yeah, guess I didn't mention we have slaves, it sucks they are all terrified of us (royals). None of the kids my age would even talk to me; they just bow and ask me what I need from them.

"Alice, Jasper, I hope you two have been good for your mother." Father says as he sweeps us into a hug.

"Sir, what should we do with him?" A guard asks, pulling at a chain. It's a moment before I see the young boy on the other end.

A slave.

I normally don't allow myself to feel anything towards the slaves, but this boy looked to be my age. His hair was the color of copper. Dirt covered his body from the trip, when his eyes met mine I could practically feel the hatred that was glowing from his eyes.

"Yes well, hmmm…." For a moment my father looks stumped at what to do with his boy that is until he turns to me. "Jasper you'll be 12 soon, its time for you to have your own slave, he's yours." He says before turning to the guard and telling him to take the boy to my room.

After the welcome home feast I head up to my room, unsure of what to do. I had always stayed clear of the slaves. Now I was in charge of one, and had no clue on what to do.

My room is quiet as I enter it. I frown when I see Edward, he was there in a corner in a cage that father must have had brought in. He was watching me, waiting for me to speak.

"Um… What's your name?" I ask as I walk closer, opening the cage door and ushering him to come out.

"Edward, master." He says quietly as he kneels before me.

"How old are you Edward?" Now that I was standing so close to him I could tell he was older than me, I just wasn't sure by how much.

"14, sir." The room grows quiet as I wonder about what to do now.

"Well um, there's a wash room through that door; you might as well wash up. I'm going to sleep; I'll see you in the morning." I say as I walk over to my bed to change into my night clothes.

In the days to follow Edward and I would fall into a comfortable routine, as my slave it was his duty to follow me throughout my daily routines. He was the one that would get my breakfast in the mornings, and would receive my leftovers.

Father had laughed that first night when I asked when the slaves ate. "They eat the leftovers from their masters." His answer was good enough for me; I always made sure to leave something for Edward to eat.

It was on the ninth day when I can't find Edward anywhere.

I have looked in all the usual places and was unable to find Edward anywhere. Finally I decided I should ask my father if he knew.

"Prince Jasper." The guard outside my father's door says in greeting.

"I wish to speak to father." I say, walking closer towards the door.

"He's not here my prince. He's in the dungeons right now."

I don't say anything to him as I turn and head towards the dungeons, wondering why he was there. I had never been down into the dungeons, I didn't care about the place the slaves slept. However if my father was there I would go down and see if he knew where Edward was.

I hear my fathers laugh as I descend the stairs and come to a stop in a large room.

I eyes grow wide as I take in what was happening. Edward was being held up by his arms with chains, his back was bare and I could see red marks forming just as my father says again.

I'm stunned as I watch the whip slice through the air making a sickening sound on Edward's back as more red marks are added. The room is full of laughter, but that's not what I'm concentrating on, no I am watching Edward, who hadn't even let out a peep from the lashings.

I must have made a notice because my fathers face turns to me and smiles.

"Son, please join me." It's not a request and I quickly take the few steps to a chair next to his. "Son, it's important to remind slaves of their place." He says motioning for the guard to give Edward another blow.

By the fifth blow he can't stay quiet any longer and lets out an ear splitting scream, I sit there silenced as everyone laughs. His scream had caused my heart to ach, why were they doing this? I wonder just as father announces that they are done and has Edward taken back to my quarters. Just as Edward is taken away another is brought in his place and the whole thing starts over again.

I hardly make it behind the safety of my doors before the tears start to fall.

"How could I have not known?" I question myself as I walk into the wash room to clean off my face. It isn't until I hear soft whimpers that I remember Edward was hurt. Grabbing one of my soft towels I wet it and leave the wash room.

As I walked into my room I could see Edward in his cage, his back was to me and looked worse, than it had in the dim lighting of the dungeon.

"Edward?" I say, opening the door to the cage my father insisted that every slave must sleep in. The moment he hears my voice his sobs stop.

"Please Master; tell me what did I do?" He turns to me then, his emerald green eyes meeting mine and I feel as if he can see my very thoughts. "I listen and obey; I've never fought back or caused any trouble. What did I do to deserve this punishment?" His eyes stay locked with mine, and I can feel tears starting to fall from my own eyes.

"You didn't do anything Edward. I don't know why father did that." I say, feeling strange. I've never cared what happened to the slaves, father and mother had always told me that we are better than them. They had made slaves seem like horrible people. But now, here was Edward asking me what he had done to receive such a punishment. And there wasn't a single thing I could think of as a reason for him being treated as such.

He stays silent, as he bows his head. By the way his body starts shaking I know he is quietly sobbing.

"Edward, how did you end up here?" I ask the one question I've been wondering. I knew father had brought him here, I just didn't know who Edward had been before that.

"I'm a slave master, that's all that matters." His voice holds anger in it. Anger I've never heard from him.

"Please, how did father come to bring you here?" I ask, hoping to get an answer.

"I was a gift to him, is that what you want to know Master?" He's shaking this time what I would guess as from anger.

"I want to know about you Edward." I say as I start to gently clean his back.

"My parents were great people; they loved me and my twin sister. Only thing was they had a hard time paying taxes. They just couldn't make enough to care of us all. The king came and took me away. I was ten years old. I hardly understood what was going on. I was a slave there for four years before being brought here. Please Master; I don't want to talk about it." His anger was gone and he was back to being afraid of me, like he had been since arriving.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whisper as he says he just want to go to sleep.

We say nothing else that night, and soon I can hear his even breathing and I know he's asleep. Sleep doesn't come for me; instead I lay awake wondering what to do. I don't know why but I was feeling as if I needed to help Edward. I've never helped any emotion towards a slave. How was it that in nine days Edward has managed to change my way of thinking?

I'm still awake as the sun rises, I watch in amazement as a ray shines into my room, landing right on Edward. He looked so peaceful laying there. That is when the idea hit me; I would take Edward with me on a ride today. No one will think anything of it; he's my slave he goes where I go. However he won't be coming back with me, I'll tell him to go, and he will, I know he will.

"Edward?" I call out as I rise from my bed and begin grabbing some clothes. When I see him move I talk again. "Would you go to the kitchens and inform cook that I want my breakfast, lunch and a snack in a bag, I am going on a ride today."

"Yes master." He says, as he also rises and dresses in a change of clothes.

As he's doing that I pack a small bag of clothes that would be warmer for Edward to have.

He doesn't question me as I have two horses saddled for us and ask for him to follow me. He's surprisingly a decent rider and after I am sure we are far enough away from the house I stop. We were looking over the town, and from my spot I could see the shipping docks.

"Edward do you see that?" I ask pointing to the busy town.

"Yes master." He says seeming confused at my question.

"It's market day. The town is very busy today." He still seems confused, and that's when I realize I need to just tell him what needs to happen. "If you took off now, you could get lost in the crowd, there are ships in that dock that would take you away."

"Master, I don't understand what you're suggesting it sounds as if you're telling me to…." I don't let him finish talking as I look right into his beautiful eyes.

"Edward, go you have food in that bag," I reach behind me for my other bag and hand it to him. "Here are some clothes and there's a money bag, go."

He looks at the bag then back at me.

"I will never forget you for this kindness." He says before riding the horse off towards town.

I wait hours before going home. But when I go home I pretend to be upset.

"Father!" I yell as I march into his quarters. "He took off. He just ran off and when I caught him he fought me."

"Who Jasper?" He asks, seeing that I'm "upset".

"Edward, that's stupid slave, he just took off, and went south." I say, purposely saying the wrong direction.

That night would be the first night I would miss Edward presence. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way towards him, but I knew I would miss him.

"**Tears of unprecedented beauty  
>Reveal the truth of existence…<br>The age-old development of consciousness  
>Drives us away from the essence of life"<strong>

**~The Phantom Agony By: Epica~**

**AN: Let me know what you think, thanks for reading. Edward POV will be up next ;)**_  
><span>_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**Ch 2**

**EDWARD POV-**

"Would you go to the kitchens and inform cook that I want my breakfast, lunch and a snack in a bag, I am going on a ride today." Jasper says once the morning light starts to shine into the room.

"Yes master." I say, before getting up.

Cook looks confused at the request but complies, not wanting to upset the prince. I'm curious when Jasper has two horses saddled, I knew how to ride my father had owned an old mare that Bella and I use to ride. We're quiet as we ride, I wasn't sure what to say to him and my back was killing me from the whipping last night.

"Edward do you see that?" He suddenly asks pointing towards the town.

"Yes master." I say, unsure of why he was asking.

"It's market day. The town is very busy today. If you took off now, you could get lost in the crowd, there are ships in that dock that would take you away." I can hardly believe what he's telling me.

"Master, I don't understand what you're suggesting it sounds as if you're telling me to…." I say wondering if this is some kind of test.

"Edward, go you have food in that bag," He says while handing me another bag and adding, "Here are some clothes and there's a money bag, go."

"I will never forget you for this kindness." I say, as I ride off, still unsure if this was a test or not. But I knew this was the only chance I had to be free so I had to try.

I reach the town in a matter of minutes, surprised to not be followed by anyone. The first thing I do is ditch the horse and run into the crowd of people. I was making my way towards the docks when I heard her voice.

"Edward!" It sounded like a dream as I looked around the crowd. "Edward!" The voice called the again, right when I see her.

"Bella." I say, as I swoop my sister into my arms. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you being taken away and I follow. Edward, I've been so worried about you. Mother and father were so heartbroken when you were taken." There are tears freely flowing from her as she talks. "They loved you; they never got over losing you. And last year, Edward, our parents are dead." I can tell this is hard for her to say and I can feel my own tears threatening to spill.

"Bella are you alone?" I ask, worried that my sister had been traveling alone, and wondering what she's been doing about money.

"No, when they died I left; I couldn't risk the king coming for me. That's when I met Rose and Emmett, oh there they are. Come on and meet them." I stared at Emmett as we approached the couple. He was a big guy, and would have been intimidating if he wasn't wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Edward this is Rose and Emmett they are soul mates. This is my brother Edward." Bella announces my name proudly.

"Hi" The three of us say to each other.

"Look we can't just hang around here, I don't know if the guards will be looking for me but I don't want to stick around to find out." I say and the trio follows me as I head towards the docks.

"But where will we go?" Rose asks.

"I have some coins; I had hoped to buy passage away from here. Maybe we'll find someone who will take us all." I say, suddenly wondering if Emmett and Rose would come.

I stop suddenly to look at the two.

"Will you be traveling with us or are you going somewhere else?"

They look at each other and seem to have a silent conversation before Emmett announces that they are coming with us and that we'll have a grand adventure.

Once we make it to the docks we look for someone who's leaving soon.

"Jim, I told ya I need two more crew and we need to leave with the tide. Don't ya have anyone who want'a go?" The man seemed nice, he was cleanly dressed and cleaned cut.

I point him out to the group, before whispering. "Want to try him?"

We quickly agree and I wait till he is alone before we approach him.

"Sir." I call as I see him start to walk away.

"Yeah, what'ya wants?" He asks, eyeing Emmett and I.

"We were looking for safe passage on a ship. Overheard you'll looking for two more crew. Please, we'll work hard." I say motioning between Emmett and myself.

"You four kids got a deal. But you try to steal from me, ya be sorry. My name's Carlisle." He says, holding out his hand to me.

"Edward, this is my sister Bella." I say as he moves on to Emmett and Rose.

"We'll best be off, afraid you boys be sharing quarters with the crew. You women can share a room. My wife is also on the ship, she look after ya'll."

I don't breathe easily until the ship is pulling away from the dock.

"Edward, Emmett and ladies. Won't ya join me and my wife in our quarters please?"

That night we are introduced to Esme, Carlisle's wife. He also explains that this is no normal ship but a pirate's ship. In truth none of us care, we were just happy to have a meal.

That night as I lay in bed sleeping I dream of ocean blue eyes.

"Remember your promise." Jaspers voice says before drifting away. I feel a small pain in my heart at the thought of never seeing the beautiful man ever again.

**JASPER POV-**

I breathe a sigh of relief when the guards return without Edward.

"This is your fault Jasper; you need to learn to man up. Follow me." My father yells at me as I quickly follow him into the dungeons.

"Father why was Edward being punished?" I ask, wondering what it was that he did.

"He's a slave. Jasper you should know by now that slaves must be reminded of their place or they will think they are worth something. When in truth they are only worth whatever you can sell them for." The sickening feeling in my stomach as father speaks is new. I had never cared what was said about the slaves. Why now? "Do you understand now son?" He asks pointing to a slave who was fighting back.

"Yes father." I say as I stare at the boy of 13. His brown eyes meeting mine for a moment and a tear forms. _How could I have been so blind about the world? How did I not see the evil I call father?_

I leave my father as fast as I can and run to my room. There and only there in the safety of my room I allow myself to cry for the slaves living in the castle.

I cry myself to sleep and soon I am met by bright green eyes.

"Thank-you." Edward's voice says before disappearing within the mist that had come out of nowhere.

"**Do we dream at night  
>Or do we share the same old fantasy?<br>I am a silhouette of the person wandering in my dreams…****"**

**~The Phantom Agony By: Epica~**

**AN: Let me know what you think, thanks for reading. **_  
><span>_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**AN: I am now a beta for Jaspered01's story Strange Fruit… Check it out Jaspered01 can be found in my fav. Author section.**

**Ch 3**

**EDWARD POV-**

_**4 Years Later (Edward age 18)**_

Esme, Rose, and Bella became quick friends that night and the nights that followed.

Emmett and I were a different story. Carlisle had taken the two of us under his wing, especially me who he kept saying that he wants me to help him one day expand his crew by having my own ship. His crew however disagreed; they felt as if I was trying to over step them.

That was four years ago, now they have practically accepted that I was what Carlisle would call "the son I've always wanted."

Working on a ship was rough work, after four years my hands were forever calloused; my red-brown hair was always in disarray. But I liked it. Esme had at one time been a school teacher and had taken the time to teach me and Bella who never had the chance to learn. Carlisle took to teaching Emmett and I the art of swords, and I had quickly became one of the best on the ship. After only being on the ship "Black Dawn" for a month Carlisle gave Emmett and I our own cutlass*. I was by far not the strongest, but I was the fastest and that came in handy when we would, take over other ships.

Carlisle's rule was to leave commoner ships alone but any kings ships are fair game, to attack. Attack we would, we would take everything of value from the ship before burning it, letting it sink to the bottom of the sea. It wasn't often that survivors would be able to get away from us, however some would and that is how stories began about Captain Carlisle and his nightmare of a crew. I wasn't sure how I felt about being seen as a nightmare to other ships out there. I've always wanted to be seen a nice, but that day when we first walked onto the "Black Dawn" I knew that I would have to change. It was how I was to survive, to change and become hard. Without Carlisle the four of us could have very well starved, or worst been captured by the guard.

"Yo, Edward keep your eyes open we're coming up to a live one." James yells as we start to approach one of the king's ships.

I could feel a smile grown on my face; I lived for the fights, like the one that would soon ensue. The fight for our lives made me feel so completely alive and free.

We soon came upon the ship we knew to be holding bounties of gold and silver. Everything was chaos as we boarded the ship. People were dying everywhere, right and left. Emmett and I stayed close together and were soon back to back fighting our foes.

I notice as a young boy of about 13 starts to swim away for his life. I choose to ignore the escaped boy. He couldn't harm us, and I really didn't like to kill young kids.

It's only one hour later when everything is taken care of and we are back on our own ship with the goods, Carlisle, Esme, and I divided out the bounty and soon we were heading to the islands to buy drinks and other accommodations we may need.

That night in bed, and blue eyes haunted my dreams. It's been four years and yet I couldn't forget Prince Jasper. Thoughts of him haunted me whenever I found the time alone.

**JASPER POV-**

We were all gathered for dinner when the doors were thrown open.

"Sir, we have news." One of the guards yells as a boy follows him inside.

"Who are you?" My father asks the boy, angry to be disturbed.

"Alec sir, my father Aro was captain of your ship "Swan Song." My king, they are all dead, the Black Dawn attacked us." I could tell Alec was only about 13 or so. He was trying so hard to be strong, but he had lost his father, and that is something that would be difficult to get over.

"Thank you Alec for your news, you are dismissed." My father says, becoming angry at the news. Black Dawn had been a thorn in my father's side for a while now. I watch amazed as Alec remained in his spot.

"Um, sir?" He meekly says, waiting for my father to turn back to him.

"What is it now?" He demands.

"My father, he was my only living relative. Um, I have no where to um, go." It all happened so fast I wasn't even sure I heard him right as my father signals a guard.

"Alec's father died, he was carrying 100 thousand worth of goods of mine. Alec will be working in the stables to pay off his father's debt to me." Alec's jaw just about hit the floor as he was not so nicely escorted out of the dinning hall.

It wasn't until that night in bed that I was able to forget Alec's fate. Green eyes haunted me as I slept. Edward's eyes, a boy who I have never been able to forget about even after four years.

**AN: Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**** Yeah the ship names are a little strange but oh well…. **

***Cutlass- Short heavy curved bladed sword used by pirates. **_  
><span>_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**Ch 4**

**EDWARD POV- **

_One year later_

The ship was detained, all the guards and crew dead and thrown overboard to the sharks, now we just had one problem. This ship was not just hauling gold's and riches but also seven slaves, who had been locked bellow when we attacked.

James and some of the men had brought them on deck, as we waited for Carlisle's word. These men were unarmed and slaves. None of us had anything against them.

"Captain, what we do with them?" James asks as Carlisle stands before them.

I take my time eyeing the seven men who were on their knees on the deck. Most wore tattered shirts, some had none at all and scars from years of being a slave were evident on their backs. They hadn't attempted to fight us, or to run. To me most looked as if they were giving up and now were just waiting to be killed, its Carlisle's words that make me look away.

"Lock them back bellow and burn the ship." He commanded. I looked back at the slaves, noticing one looked around 14, his head like the others were bowed, but I could see fresh tears on the deck under him. He knew like the rest that they would die not just by fire but by drowning, one of the slowest and most painful ways to die.

"No, wait." I find myself saying as I grab Carlisle.

"Captain, you've been saying these past months you wanted a second ship, what about this one?" I ask when he looks at me.

"Edward a ship isn't all that would be needed; you would need a crew of your own." His voice is soft as he discourages my idea.

"But Carlisle this ship already has a crew." I say as I walk over to the oldest looking slave.

"Stand." I command, and he quickly complies. "What's your name?" I ask, noticing he was at least two or three years older than me.

"Sam, sir." He says not looking me in the eye.

"Sam, can you and your friends crew a ship?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Why else would there be so many slaves on this ship?

"Yes sir, the guards made us to it all." He replies, and when I look over at Carlisle I know that Sam had just sealed their fate.

"This will only be on a trial basis." Carlisle says to Sam and the others, before turning to me. "Looks like you have your very own ship Edward."

Once I am alone with my new crew I ask them to stand and introduce themselves.

Sam, Jacob, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry all had been slaves all their lives and were astonished and slightly confused when I told them that they were no longer slaves. But even with the option of being taken to shore and allowed to leave they were persistent about staying, having nowhere else to go.

**~~~TIME PASS~~~**

The work on the ship takes us weeks, as we fix up the captains quarters for me along two of the other rooms for Bella and one for Emmett and Rose, who had gotten married only months before. Together with Sam and the others we fixed up the sleeping quarters that the soldiers used.

We wasted no time tearing down the cages, the place that they had kept Sam and the others as slaves.

It took many hard days to teach Sam and the other how to fight. Since none of them had ever been taught to use any kind of weapon.

"Edward, why do you care?" Seth the youngest of the group asks, as we work. All other conversations stop and the entire crew turn to look at me.

"I think I am going to see how the women are doing on dinner." Emmett says, leaving so that we may speak without being disturbed.

"I guess you could say I care because I was once a slave, and it was because of someone's kindness that I was able to become free. Basically I am paying back his kindness by helping you." I say smiling as we again get back to work.

_**Two years later (E 21, J 19)**_

Sam and the crew learned quickly, and soon our ship the Eclipse is the second most feared ship in all the seas. Carlisle was still in charge, he just now had two ships instead of one.

"Um, Sir, I don't mean to disturb you but may I talk to you?" A voice says from behind me as I sit under the stars looking out over the ocean.

When I turn around I am met with Jacob, who has a very serious expression across his face.

"Yes Jacob, what is on your mind?" I ask, as I motion for him to sit with me.

"Well you see um, I've known you for two years. And well um, I would like your permission to um, I guess court Bella." His question catches me off guard and I don't reply right away. Which may have prompted Jacob to keep talking. "I know I don't have much but I know I would be good to her, and well, she's the most amazing woman I've ever met and um, maybe I shouldn't have bothered you."

His sad expression causes me to almost smile, and I could just picture his thoughts with worry about being rejected.

"As long as it's what Bella wants then I am ok with it Jacob, no need to look so sad." I say hardly containing my laughter at the fact that Jacob would come and ask my permission.

**AN: Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Male/male don't like don't read. So this chapter slightly got away from me… LOL it was supposed to be only a short 1,000 word chapter… ENJOY!**

**Ch 5**

**EDWARD POV- Age 21**

Early that next morning I wake to see Jacob and Bella taking on deck and by the smile on Bella's face it looked as if he was asking to court her, I wasn't sure how much he would be able to court her while on the ship. However we had three weeks till we made it to port on a small island we call home through the winter months.

_~~~Three Weeks Later~~~_

Port looked the same as always as we follow Carlisle in. I lived for the months we spend a sea but I fully enjoyed life I lived on land.

The crew and I were checked into the inn and soon all of us scatter to accomplish our own activities.

"Hello Riley." I whisper to the boy as I come up behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling him to me.

"Edward, was wondering when you would get back." He says, turning in my arms. Riley Newton was the son of the couple that ran the inn. Tommy Newton had worked with Carlisle out at sea until an accident left him in a wheelchair. I wasn't aware of all the details but I do know Carlisle and Tommy kept their friendship going and that is why every winter we are able to get all the rooms we want.

Tommy's wife Carly Newton was the best cook I've ever encountered. She was also the woman who every winter would spend time teaching Rose and Bella new recipes.

"Don't joke Riley, you knew when I would be back, it's why you were standing out here on the balcony of the room I always rent." I laugh as our lips meet for a quick kiss.

"We'll you caught me Captain, guess I'll have to face my punishment." He jokes. "So what's it going to be? Do I have to walk the plank? Are you going to feed me to the sharks? Oh, maybe leave me on some abandoned island with no food?"

"Hmmm… I don't know Riley they all sound like good options." I smile at his joke. "Though I think I can come up with a more server punishment for you."

I say, pulling his body flush to mine. Both of us let out moans of pleasure as our body's mold to each other's.

"Please Edward; you've been gone so long. I need…" Riley moans as I walk us to the bed.

Soon our clothes are scattered on the floor, and Riley is withering underneath me.

"Hmmm Edward." He practically purrs as I run my rough calloused hands down his smooth chest, stopping only when I reach his happy trail. A trail of soft brown curls leading to his rock hard cock.

I love the power I hold over his body. The way he responded to even just one of my touches.

I leave kisses on his jaw, and down his neck. Memorizing his body as I go, it had been eight months since I've last seen him. In those eight months he had changed the 20 year old man lying underneath me wasn't the boy of 19 from last year. His muscles were more defined and he held a slight sun kissed tan from the summer months. His usually chocolate brown hair had lightened to almost a honey brown. His brown and gold eyes held more wisdom in them.

"Edward, please don't tease me. I need you; please it's been so long." He doesn't need to say anything else as I gather lube on my fingers and slowly start to prepare him. "I'm ready, please Edward."

I need no more encouragement as I put lube on my dick, smiling when Riley turns onto his hands and knees. This was his favorite position to be taken in and I was happy to take him, as I slowly pushed myself in.

He felt like heaven as his tight hole wrapped around my aching cock.

"Hmmm Riley I've missed you so much. You feel so good. So beautiful on your hands and knees before me." I sing his praise, waiting for him to tell me he's ready.

"More." He gasps out and I slowly start to pull out and push in.

Our moans fill the room as we both approach out climax.

Wrapping one arm around him I start to stroke his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, until he's begging and pleading for me to give him more.

"Close, so close, please need, more, close." He chants out. I know he won't come till I tell him to. I liked control and he was happy to give it all to me.

I lean forward, planning kisses on his spine until reaching his ear.

"Cum with me." Is all I need to say, to send us both over the edge.

We're a hot sweaty mess, as we both collapse onto the clean part of the bed.

"I've missed you these past eight months Edward." Riley hums as he curls into me.

"I've missed you too." I say, to an already sleeping Riley.

Our winter only lasts four months before we leave shore and head back out to sea for eight months.

I watched the sleeping Riley as I remember the first time I laid eyes on him.

_Time warp….. Three years ago… Edward 18, Riley 17_

_Normally when the crew would come to shore I would just stay on the ship. The winter air didn't bother me. However this year Carlisle was insistent that I join them in the inn._

_I was sitting alone in a corner, reading. The dining area was just about empty, seeing as it was late. That's when I saw him. The boy looked to be roughly 17. I felt immediately attracted to him and when he caught me staring he started making his way over to me._

"_I've been looking for you." A drunken James says coming out of nowhere and grabbing onto the strangers shirt. "Been hiding from me I see. I should teach you more manners, before I have my way with you."_

_He then through the boy on the ground looking as if he were about to start beating him. I couldn't stand to watch, and before I knew it I stood between the two, my cutlass drawn and at James throat._

"_Leave him alone. Go get yourself sober James." I growl. I don't lower my weapon until he is out the door. Only then do I turn to the boy._

"_I'm Edward." I say, smiling at him as I help him up. _

~~~Present Day~~~

It was a week later that Riley made it be known to be that he was interested in me.

I didn't need telling twice before I kissed him and it all went from there.

Three days later I was meeting with the crew when warning horns went off. Warning us of a royal ship docking on the same island.

The crew and I scatter, hiding among the common folk as I watch the crew. There had been rumors of the crown prince's ship being spotted nearby. And if this was him and his crew, they most likely were just in need of supplies before heading back home.

"Come on Pete, can't you at least let us go have a drink in the inn?" I hear a solider say as the walk right past me. I knew I couldn't let them go there; Bella and Rose were there with the crew. Innocent people would be killed.

I watch them as I gather and load up supplies.

"Pete, we can't sail out tonight anyways, might as well have some fun." That same solider says, once everything was loaded. Peter the crowned prince stood on the dock.

"Sure, let's go to the inn." That's when his men make a rookie mistake, as they all head off before him, leaving him alone.

I move swiftly hardly making any noise before grabbing onto Peter.

"Stop right there." I say, calling attention to the fact that Peters life was now at the tip of my sword.

"Don't you dare…" A guard yells as he starts to come forward.

"Stop." I command, "You come any closer and he's dead. Now this is how it's going to work. You see I don't want you going into that inn, so instead you will all get back onto your ship and go home. I will release the Prince once you are all back on board."

All eyes turn to the prince as they wait for instructions.

"Do it, get back on board." At his command they all follow suit, it's only when the last one passes us that he calls out.

"Alec, tell Charlotte I'm sorry." His words to the last of his crew, makes me realize he thinks that he is still going to die. And maybe he should, I remembered this prince. He took pleasure in beating me and reminding me I was worthless, the entire journey to their castle.

"Tell me Prince, is your wife Charlotte truly pregnant?" there had been rumors floating around for the past few months.

"Yes, why do you ask me this? Just kill me, that is all your kind does." He attempts to get out of my grasp, but I hold tight.

"I don't plan to kill you Peter, though I would wager you deserve it. Tell me, do you still take pleaser in beating those who cannot fight back?" This time when he attempts to get out of my grasp I let him, though I also end up with his money bag and sword. Quickly bringing his own sword to his throat.

He looks at me only a moment before, looking away. As if he were ashamed.

"I'm not an ignorant boy that I once was. Please Edward, let me go. We'll leave; we'll bring no trouble to you here." With his words I know he recognizes me, and notices how the tables were not turned.

"Be gone at first light." I say, before adding. "And Peter, there are many monsters who would love to take your child from you, keep that in mind when spring comes." I don't explain before taking a few steps back, dropping his sword and disappearing into the night. I speak to no one of my encounter with the prince, nor will I warn James that he won't get anywhere near the child.

Hours later, as I lay in bed wrapped around Riley. I dream of crystal blue eyes, "Please remember your promise to me Edward. Don't let them kill me." Jasper says. I've become accustomed to the boy coming into my dreams reminding me of the life debt I owe to him.

**~~~Time Pass~~~**

**Almost four months later…**

The morning sun woke me. And soon Riley and I found ourselves in a nearby diner eating breakfast.

"Do you know him?" I say pointing to a man who was currently staring at us. His expression changing from lust when he looks at Riley to hate when he looks at me.

"Oh um…" Riley stammers out as he looks to the person staring at us. "That's Caius; he's new to town, only been here about six months."

Riley says, as a beautiful red blush creeps into his cheeks.

"Oh and you like this Caius?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Riley and I were not a couple; I had always made it clear to him that I wanted him to find someone who could and would be more to him.

"Um, yeah but he wants nothing to do with me." Riley says, before finishing his food and mumbling about needing to go do something.

I sit there for about a minute, only moving once Caius gets up to leave.

I stop him in an ally. Where we are alone.

"Riley tells me your name is Caius." I say, causing him to stop and look at me.

"What, do you want?" He asks, his voice wavering.

"I saw you staring at Riley and me." I say, walking closer to him. "You look as if you wanted to be sitting in my spot. You're interested in him, aren't you?"

I wasn't going to stand here and beat around the bush.

"Um, well, um…" He stammers at a loss for words.

"I'm sure you know by now that I'm a pirate. You should also know Riley and I are very casual. I leave in two days, for the sea, will not be back for eight months. Riley is under no obligation to wait around."

He was silent for a few minutes and I waited for him to understand what I was trying to say.

"Are you telling me to ask him out?" He asks.

"I'm telling you if you like him, he likes you." I say before leaving.

That night Riley is nowhere to be found and the next morning I see him and Caius sitting and eating breakfast.

~~~Time Skip~~~

The ships were loaded and we were ready to head out.

"Don't think you're leaving without saying goodbye." Riley's voice yells.

I just laugh as I stop walking. I didn't have to wait long as Riley and Caius come up behind me.

"Thank you Edward." Caius says, giving me a hug before saying something about work and leaving.

"Have a safe journey Edward." Riley says, as we share a look.

"Take care Riley. Be happy." I whisper before following Sam and the crew onto our ship and heading out.

**AN: Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**** Sorry I wasn't going to make Edward wait around for Jasper. BUT I would also like to point out Edward doesn't love Jasper as of right now… Jasper was only 12 when they met, and that was for only a few days. **

**Yes this was a LONG chapter… Sorry about any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. My home comp is broken so I decided to post as is. (I hope that wasn't a mistake) PLEASE throw me some love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Hello my lovely and faithful readers, this week and weekend has been one loop after another. Sadly it always surprises me just how mean real people can be to those they call friends. **

**HEADS UP: I had made some changed to chapter 5 on July 28****th**** if you haven't read the changes please do… (It's the Peter, Edward talk part….)**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**Ch 6**

**PETER POV-**

I feel the man's arms around me, his sword coming to my throat.

"Stop right there." He says, calling out to my crew.

"Don't you dare…" Mike, yells, taking a step closer.

"Stop." The man commands, something in his voice sounding familiar to me, "You come any closer and he's dead. Now this is how it's going to work. You see I don't want you going into that inn, so instead you will all get back onto your ship and go home. I will release the Prince once you are all back on board."

The crew immediately look to me, waiting for instruction.

"Do it, get back on board." I say to my faithful crew. I knew they didn't want to leave me, but I rather for them to stay safe.

"Alec, tell Charlotte I'm sorry." I say to the last to move. I had hated that day when Alec showed up telling father the news about the ship. The king held no remorse in his voice as he sentenced Alec to working to pay off a debt that wasn't even his. It was a year later that I was finally able to talk father into letting Alec become a member of my crew, and he has been a faithful companion, becoming almost like a little brother to me.

"Tell me Prince, is your wife Charlotte truly pregnant?" The man asks, once my crew was loaded onboard. Mocking me, reminding me that I was about to lose my life.

"Yes, why do you ask me this? Just kill me, that is all your kind does." I say, trying to get away again. I knew this had to be a pirate; they are the only ones who use the cutlass sward that was now at my throat.

"I don't plan to kill you Peter, though I would wager you deserve it. Tell me, do you still take pleaser in beating those who cannot fight back?" After he speaks, he releases me and I am able to turn around and face him just as my own sword comes to my throat. He had picked my pocket I realized, taking my money bag and sword as I moved.

I only meet his green eyes for a second before looking away, the man who stood before me had been a slave. Back before my views on slaves changed I would take pleasure in beating the helpless and tied up slave.

"I'm not an ignorant boy that I once was. Please Edward, let me go. We'll leave; we'll bring no trouble to you here." I beg, wanting only to get back home to my wife and unborn child. I take notice of the money bag that rested on his clothes. The black purse with the simple tiger embroidered onto it may not mean much to anyone else but I knew it. It was a gift I had made for my brother Jasper many years ago, the same year Edward escaped.

"Be gone at first light." He demands, before adding softly, "And Peter, there are many monsters who would love to take your child from you, keep that in mind when spring comes."

_I want to ask him more about this; did he know someone who was out to kill my child?_ But I don't get the chance to say anything else to him as he steps back and is gone, my sword left abandoned on the ground.

_It was years ago when I was a child that I listened to my father and always tried to be the son he wanted. One who was as strong of a leader as him. _

_I didn't show any remorse for the slaves when father first beat one in front of me. I let myself grow cold and heartless to slaves, convincing myself that they were not worth anything. _

_That trip were we acquired Edward was the first father allowed me to accompany him on. It was three nights into our journey homeward that I caught Edward trying to escape. Maybe if I had known then what I know now I would have let him go. But all those years ago I wasn't strong enough to deny father and I alerted everyone to his attempt. _

_That night was the first night I held the whip, and donned out a punishment to a slave. _

I wish I could claim that I was sorry after I had done it, but at the time I wasn't. I had believed so strongly that slaves didn't mean anything. That I didn't care about any hurt I had caused.

The boat ride home was a slow one as I pondered what Edward said about someone meaning to harm my child. In truth it wasn't something I should find surprising. My father had many enemies, enemies who had attempted to kill myself, Jasper, and even Alice when we had been young children.

Now that we were grown I guess the target would transfer to our own children.

**~~~Time Pass~~**

The moment we pull into port I inform father to double security, even before Charlotte gave birth I would ensure my child's safety.

"Jasper, I wish a word." I say as I catch Jasper alone in a corridor. It was time for the two of us to have a brotherly talk.

**JASPER POV- Age 19 (Jaspers mother wasn't mentioned much… I would like to add that you won't hear anything about her because she is dead…Don't ask why, this will come if further chapters…) **

"Jasper, I wish a word." I hear Peter call to me as I walk out of the library. Thankful that Liam had decided to wait ten minutes for me to leave before he too left.

"Peter welcome home." I say with a smile as I welcome my brother.

"Thank you, though I believe we should talk in private. I have something of importance to speak to you about." Peter's demeanor was slightly scaring me as I follow him to my own personal quarters.

_(One hour earlier)_

"I can't believe that you have to leave tomorrow." I say to Liam as I lay in his arms. "What will I do without you?"

My comment earns me a laugh from Liam as he kisses the top of my head. "We'll see each other soon love. Your father has already agreed for you to come and visit in the spring months."

Prince Liam has been staying with us for the last two months. On the third day of his visit he came to me alone while I was in the library. It was there in the history section of the castles library that I received my first kiss. I know how sad it that, I'm 19 years old and just received my first kiss?

Since that day Liam and I have been sneaking around to find hidden corners in the castle to make out.

It was three nights ago that I gave myself to him fully.

_Three nights ago…._

"_Jasper, are you sure?" Liam had asked for probably the seventh time tonight. _

"_Yes Liam I am sure. I am ready to feel you inside of me. I want us to become one, please." I say, fully aware that I am somewhat begging, and though I try to keep in a brave face Liam can't help but notice that I shiver._

"_Don't worry Jasper; I'm going to make you feel so good."_

_Liam held true to his promise, after just some slight pain he found what he called my sweet spot. When he hit it over and over again I couldn't help but cry out from the pleasure he was giving to me. When we had cum, it was so much better than the hand jobs we had been giving each other for the last few weeks._

Back to Present time…

"Jasper," Peter says once we are alone. "When the crew and I docked for supplies to get us home we ran into a pirate that held me at sword point."

I didn't say anything a Peter went to explain that the pirate had demanded the crew to get on board. He could have easily killed me right there and I actually believed that he would. Once the crew was gone he released me and I was able to see who he was. You wouldn't remember a certain young man named Edward, would you?" At his words I feel myself pale.

He knew, Peter somehow knew that I had let Edward go.

"I'll take that as a yes. You've been telling us all this time that he escaped you, and I'm sure I would have continued to believe you if I hadn't seen his money bag. He had the one I gave to you that very year." As Peter spoke I became more and more afraid. I wasn't sure what would happen, now that he knew my secret. I couldn't look at him as he continued talking. "You did something that has taken me many more years to do."

"Peter what are you talking about?" I ask, realizing that he is starting to ramble.

"At the age of 12 you had the conscience to set a slave free, you saw a slave as a real person. Something I have basically just started doing." When I dare to look at Peter I see a smile on his face. "I hope I am right to assume you will support my changes when I become king."

We talk for two more hours as Peter tells me of his plan to set all slaves in the kingdom free once he is on the throne. I do not even hesitate as I assure him that I will support him in the changes he would like to see the kingdom go through.

I look at my brother astonished, I almost felt as if he were a different person, and I couldn't wait to see this kingdom he had envisioned.

It's only a week later that Charlotte gives birth to a baby girl.

"Father, you have a granddaughter." Peter says, presenting the young child to him.

Father at first didn't say anything as he stood and turned away. "You should have had a son." Was all he said, leaving Peter and the newborn behind.

As the weeks go by father still refuses to have anything to do with the baby girl, who was named Belle.

Soon winter turned to spring and it was time for me to leave to visit Liam.

"Have a safe trip. When you get home you have much to learn." Father says as he sees me off. Father had made it clear lately that unless Peter produced a son within two years that he would be disowned and I would become king when father passed on. He was still unhappy with Peters "failure" at producing an heir first, as father himself did.

**~~~Time Pass~~~**

It was only two weeks into my two month stay that sickness hit and I was packing to take the journey home. Liam had died three days ago, and my sadness was eating me up. Not everyone was getting sick; I hadn't even shown any symptoms. It was with a heavy heart that I would leave taking the ship back home.

**AN: ****Please leave me some love… I can use it. :( Thank you for reading… We are getting closer to what all of you want to see. **

**Liam**** (in the book) is from the Irish coven that was called to help the Cullen's in the fourth book. **

**I also hope that this chapter help clear up some confusion you may have had after last chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**WARNING Character death…. Sorry… Don't worry it's not Edward or Jasper ;)**

**Ch 7**

**EDWARD POV-**

James was beyond pissed off when he realized just how secure and guarded the newborn child was.

"Carlisle, I wish a word." I say to a man who had acted as a father to me these past few years.

"What's it be?" He asked

"Why did James want to kill the young child of the future king?" I ask, I had known that James has held great hate for the royals but I didn't understand the why of it.

"Hmmm… Well James his is a special case. I found him trying to steal some of me food when he was only 8 ya see, he and Demetri are brothers ya know, they starving and had got desperate. Young as he was, the poor boy had lost his entire family. He had a mother and father who couldn't pay the king taxes and he had them along with James younger sister Victoria killed. The poor baby was only 3; James is dead set on getting his revenge, poor Demetri was 4 when this happened. Don't remember the folks."

It was an hour later that Carlisle had us head out and away from the guard infested waters. Though I didn't miss the promise he gave to James about returning.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

The next few months I spend mostly alone as I contemplate where life was leading. Sure I killed men on ships, but James isn't looking to kill a grown man. No, he's planning to kill a child, a helpless and defenseless child.

"Edward, we're coming up on a ship." Sam yells from outside my bedroom door.

I'm on auto as I fight the armed guards. They don't stand a chance as I use my recently developed hatred towards James on them. Once the fighting is over I go back to my room, on my ship, not wishing to join the others in their celebration.

~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~

Its two days later that Carlisle calls for me. He's really sick. Bella had said as she tries to hide her tears.

"Edward," he calls out to me when I enter his quarters, though the light is dim I can see how pale he is, the sweat on his brow glistening. "I got the sickness… (His words are interrupted while he coughs) Hm… My Edward, you are like the son I always wanted, though I'm afraid I wronged ya. Ya shouldn't be confined to a ship, need'en to kill to survive. No, you should be out having you own adventures. Promise me my boy; you will leave this life one day. Maybe find a love and settle somewhere safe."

"I promise" I squeak out my promise, praying that my voice doesn't crack.

"When ya leave tonight, take Esme, and get far away from here, I'm dying. I know that. I fear for Esme's life if she's left alone. This crew now follows James. Go my son." A single tear rolls down my face as I leave the dying man alone.

"Esme" I call as I step out of the room.

"He wants me to go with you, don't he?" She whispers into my ear when I hug her.

"Yes," I whisper back. "Esme, Rose and Bella wanted your help with the dinner. Will you go over there? I have some things to take care of before I head back."

I don't wait for an answer as I leave in search of James.

"Demitri," I call to James right hand man as I approach.

"Yes Edward?" he says, dismissing the others he was talking to, leaving us alone.

"I wish to speak with James, in private." He doesn't say anything as he nods his head.

"Mkay, um, why don't ya wait through that door there and I'll find James." He says a strange look in his eyes.

When I open the door, the scene before me makes me want to vomit….

**JASPER POV- A few hours ago.**

_The cowards, they didn't even have the decency to kill me. No they brought me aboard their ship to punish me instead. Punish me for the sins my father has made…_

"Eat this." A voice says bringing me out of my thoughts. Through the darkness I could see a figure crouched down and holding a piece of bread between the bars.

"What's your name?" I ask, though I know I will get no answer. I don't know how long I've been their prisoner, but this man has showed up ever since, bringing me a small piece of bread and water.

I quickly finish off the bread and guzzle the water. Hardly able to even thank him, before he is gone again.

I drift in and out of sleep.

"WAKE UP!" someone was yelling loudly.

I opened my eyes to see a man who had so much hate in him.

"That's how ya wake prisoners up Demetri," he yells to a younger man beside him. The moment I stand I am pushed back down, onto my sore and scratched up knees.

I hiss in pain from the rough floors on my knees as a blindfold is placed over my eyes, and my hands are tied behind my back.

I'm mostly dragged through a door and into what I would assume is another room, this time I am left standing. By now I know what's about to happen, but there is no way for me to prepare as it starts…

"You royals ya all worthless swine." Someone says, just as a kick is delivered to my leg and I fall to the floor.

Their voices all get drowned out as they start kicking me at once. There's possibly 4, but could be more. The cowards couldn't even look me in the eye, or allow for me to defend myself as they continued their assault.

"Ok men, back to work." One says, calling off the beating, I don't move from my spot on the floor, as I wish for the darkness to take me.

Seconds, minutes, hours, or days pass before I hear unmistakable footsteps coming closer to me.

I act on instinct as I try to back away, only to bump into what could be a wall, blackness then over takes me as fear consumes me…

**EDWARD POV-**

Blood as on the floor of the room, the man had his hands tied roughly behind his back, a blindfold covering his eyes. His blonde hair was dirty from the ship, and caked with blood. His shirt was ripped; showing off big bruises and cuts on his torso.

We hadn't attacked a ship in two days. This poor man has been here like this for I don't know how long.

"Edward ya wanted to see me?" James says strolling into the room. Not even giving the man on the floor a second glance.

"Can you even see this?" I say gesturing to the man.

"Yes, that was the prince…. What's his name, Oh yeah Jasper." My heart almost stops when he says the name. "now you didn't come here to see this swine, I'm sure you came to get the rest of your crews loot from a few days ago."

I pay no attention to the money he holds out to me, still staring at Jasper.

"Keep it; I however will be taking him with me." I don't wait for James to say anything as I walk over to the man and pick him up.

I'm stopped by Demetri, just as I am about to get on the bridge that connects our two ships.

"Edward, please take me with you." He begs, and I can see a bag under his arm.

"You knew what I would do?" I accuse him, as a blush forms on his cheeks.

"I had hoped." I say nothing to his comment as I nod my head and he follows me across.

I ignore my families and crews questions as I carry Jasper to my quarters.

**AN: ****Please leave me some love… So…. What you think? I know I know…. SO they haven't yet said anything to each other…. But Edward knows who he is. ;) If you want to see the next chapter you know what to do ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing.**

**Summery: At 12 years of age Jasper risks his life to save a slave, he never imagined how this one act would change him forever…**

**Ch 8**

**DEMETRI POV-**

My plan came together the moment Edward asked to speak with James. Edward, unlike my brother is a good man.

I've tried my best to hide the food and water I was sneaking to the prince; however I also knew he needed to get out of here. That James would kill him and I couldn't have that on my head.

As Edward walked away from me I ran to pack my bag, terrified that my request to leave James and join Edward's crew would be denied.

I knew Edward was leaving. It's why Esme went over with a few of her belongings. Carlisle was dying and when he passed James would take over. When he did, more blood will be spilt. We all hated the kind. But it was James who wanted his revenge, wanted to kill the ones the king loves.

**EDWARD POV-**

I'm stopped by Demetri, just as I am about to get on the bridge that connects our two ships.

"Edward, please take me with you." He begs, and I can see a bag under his arm.

"You knew what I would do?" I accuse him, as a blush forms on his cheeks.

"I had hoped." I say nothing to his comment as I nod my head and he follows me across.

I ignore my families and crews questions as I carry Jasper to my quarters. Carlisle had already been moved to an extra room, he hadn't said anything about us bringing him and I know he worried about Esme seeing him die, but I couldn't leave him.

Entering my room I place the injured prince on my bed as I gather the items I would need to clean his cuts. They aren't deep or anything and I'm thankful there are not too many cuts as I strip him of his dirty and slightly bloody clothing. Leaving his boxers on, now was not the time to get distracted.

The bruising worried me as I checked his torso, noticing that he had some broken ribs that with luck aren't too bad and will heal on their own.

Once he was clean I dressed him in some of my sleep clothing and tucked him under my covers. It was then and only then that I left my room and headed out to the utterly confused crew.

I had them follow me below deck so that I may explain to them that Carlisle is dying from the sickness and had asked that Esme join us.

"Well depart from James in the morning; you should all get some rest." I turn to leave just as Jacob speaks up.

"And what do you plan to do with the prince?" I should have known one of my crew would recognize him; they had been slaves to the king at one point.

"I own the prince a life debt; we'll live out the winter like always. Then when spring comes I plan to take him back to the safety of his kingdom, I don't ask for any of you to come with me." I leave them to think about what I just said as I make my way back to my room, hoping that the prince wakes up soon.

**JASPER POV-**

_Soft…_ I register the ground below me as my senses slowly come back to me. _Warm…_ I note the blankets as I slowly start to move trying to take in my surroundings before opening my eyes.

"So you're finally awake?" A mans voice says, as I move to rub the sleep from my eyes.

I blink several times till I can make out the figure sitting only about ten feet away from me in a chair at a desk. The only light in the room was coming either from a small lamp beside him, or the window behind him. I couldn't exactly make out his face as I attempted to sit up. Wondering where I was, feeling the slight sway of a ship I knew I was still at sea. I also knew that this man was not one of the men who had tortured me, his voice was kind and gentle compared to what theirs had been.

I could still hear their voices as they kicked me. Taunting me by telling me there was no escape, and that I would pay for various things my father had done to them. The worst was James, who had threatened to kill me time and again; after he '_had his fun with me'_ I shiver at the memory praying to anyone listening that he was far away from here by now.

"Prince Jasper?" The voice calls, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I ask, forgetting all manners. Carefully I sit up on the bed, staring at him.

He's silent for a time and I worry about his answer before he stands and walks towards me.

I gasp when he kneels before me on the bed and holds out water. His eyes are the same, though much deeper, as if he's seen so much more. His face was no longer a boy's full of fear and worry, but a man's. I know who he is before he even says it.

"I am Edward." My mind is a jumble of worry. _What would this man do? A man who had not only been a slave but a slave to me. Would he remember the promise he made to me that day I helped him escape? Or is his heart too cold and closed off to acknowledge that it was never me who harmed him?_

I see his lips moving but I don't understand the words leaving him as my world goes dark…

**EDWARD POV-**

"I am Edward." I say to him, handing him a cup of water. I didn't anticipate for him to faint spilling all the water onto the floor as the cup fell from his hands.

Gently I lift him and situate him back onto the bed, so that he can sleep comfortable. I then made my way back to my chair to sleep until he again woke up. 

**AN: ****Please leave me some love… So…. What you think? I know I know…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing.**

**SORRY about the long wait… I currently work all week and have night school. Accounting classes that keeps me VERY busy lately. I'm not abandoning ANY of my stories. But updates may be slower. **

**ALSO I have entered into the ****Born This Way Contest**** (You can find the page for this in my favorite author list) This contest is **_**ANONYMS**_**, please even if you read one and think its mine don't say anything. There are some GREAT stories in the contest check them all out and don't forget to vote starting September 1 to the 8… **

**NOW sorry about this long AN… Onto the story.**

**Ch 9**

**JASPER POV-**

The world comes crashing back towards me like a giant title wave.

"_I'm Edward… I'm Edward… I'm Edward…" _His voice kept running though my head, bright green eyes staring at me. I was now wide awake and I knew sooner or later that I would have to open my eyes and "face the music" so to speak.

I take a deep breath before slowly cracking my eyes open and looking around. The room was well light from the sunlight and it doesn't take long for my eyes to land upon Edward, slumped down in his chair, sleeping.

I took the time to look him over. He had filled out some; I could diffidently see some muscle mass under his tight shirt. His hair was as wild as ever, and I couldn't help but smile as I noticed slight scruff upon his jaw line. The boy I had known years ago for only a few days was long gone. In his place was a beautiful man.

"Good Morning Prince Jasper. Did you sleep alright?" Edward suddenly says, causing me to jump in fright. I had been so fixated on his arms that were crossed over his chest that I hadn't realized that he was awake.

"Good Morning Edward. Yes I slept alright, thank-you." Is my reply as I slowly sit up, so that I didn't have to look at him sideways. Before I could even register his movement, he's kneeling at my eye level with a cup of water.

"You must be thirsty, please Prince drink." He said, his eyes not meeting my own.

"Thank-you Edward, but would you please call me Jasper?" I almost whisper as I lift his head to meet mine.

I register confusion in his eyes before he stands and walks away from me. "It would be improper." He says, though I don't know if he is talking to me or to himself.

"I don't care what's proper or not and anyway what happened? How did I get to be here?" Suddenly I am aware that I have no memory of getting here, or of changing into these different clothes.

"About a day and a half ago I boarded a sister ship of mine. The captain Carlisle was dying. It was Demeti was the one that sent me into that room you were in. I was waiting to speak with James. Or deal has always been no prisoners; the killing was bad enough without having to bring it aboard our own ships. Think of me as you may, but we can't always help who we become. Some of us get desperate enough to do certain things. Prince Jasper all you need to know is that you are safe on my ship. None of the crew will harm you, and we will be taking you back to safety after the winter storms have passed." He was gone before I could even form a single word.

"Thank-you." I whispered to the empty room as I again lay down, not sure I wanted to leave the safety of the room. How could he promise me safety? No I would stay here. Hide from the world and people who my father has harmed.

**EDWARD POV-**

I knew I couldn't allow for me to develop feelings for the prince, soon enough he will be back to his castle. I had to keep my distance from him. I could not and will not develop any kind of feelings for this man. What kind of person would own a slave, why would I want anything to do with this spoiled prince?

Making my way up to the crows nest I thought about him. How I reacted when I had first seen him on the floor looking so broken. How he had looked that way giving me my freedom. So determined so sure of what he was saying. If it wasn't for him I would have still been a slave, that is if I would have lived this long.

I knew James would not bring his ship to our winter home. He would avoid me best he could. James wasn't a complete idiot he knew I was a better swords man than him, he knew I wouldn't hesitate killing him if he dared to threaten me.

The weather was perfect and in two days time we would be docking for the winter months.

My biggest worry was taking Jas… I mean the Prince into that inn, maybe it would be best if we were to lie about his true identity for his safety. But the biggest question is how would I survive being with Jasper through the winter? He was a beautiful man, even with his bruises and cuts I could tell that. I could not afford to fall in love with him that would be my downfall.

I stay up in the crows nest until the sun is high above, telling me the women must have the food ready and Jas… I mean the Prince should eat something to regain his strength.

"I should have known your nose would lead you in here the moment the bead was done." Rose said making Esme and Bella laugh as I enter the kitchen.

"Now Rose that's not why I am here. The Prince is awake and should eat something." I say, swiping a fresh roll and taking a bite from it.

It takes five minutes for Rose to prepare a tray for me to take back to my quarters; I'm not too surprised that the Prince didn't exit my room. After all he had been through; he'd probably like to just hide away somewhere.

I don't even knock on the door before opening it and walking in. Seeing Jasper moving to sit up, obviously startled by my entrance.

"I brought you some lunch." I say as I set the tray down and pick up the soup. "Please eat."

He looks at the offered bowl, as if trying to decide if he should take it or not. His stomach picks that moment to growl from hunger, effectively making up his mind as he swipes the bowl from me and begins to eat. I grab my own bowl as I sit in my chair not bothering to eat as I watch him. The sunlight was shining through the window, making his hair look more golden than ever, almost like an angel.

"Thank you, the soup was very good." He says placing his empty bowl back on the tray and eyeing the bread.

"Please help yourself." I say as I motion towards the food. "There is plenty."

Silence settles over us as he practically inhales the rolls.

"We will be docking in two days at our winter home; it may be wise if you were to go by a different name while we are there." I say as I eventually finish my own bowl of soup and begin eating a roll.

"Um... I guess I can go by Jazz; it's what my younger sister calls me." He says with a slight blush on his cheeks when he looks up and realizes that I am staring at him. That blush, did this boy know what he was doing to me with such a simple thing like a blush?

"Jazz would work, um we can tell people you are new to the crew, I'll have to get you some different clothing and a cutlass…" I started to ramble as I named off things he would need.

I spend most of the rest of the afternoon collecting things for Jas… The Prince. We would be docking me for I knew it and I wanted to have everything ready.

It was supper time, the crew and I were all sitting around on deck when my door opened and Jasper walked out. All of the previous conversation stopped when the crew turned to look at him.

I could see their conflicting emotions. They had all been slaves of the crown; I knew this wouldn't be easy. But I had hope that my crew could see through what the king had done to them and what Jasper had done.

No one rose from their seats as the Prince walked closer, though I did notice a few that slightly bowed their heads in acknowledgement. In truth I'm unsure how we were to all act in his presence. I really didn't think any of this through when I saw him laying there and brought him on board.

I knew I didn't trust the crown, but I also remember my promise to the young prince the day he let me go. All debts must be paid back. It was a code we lived by, those of us who had honor that is. I may be a pirate and I may kill in a fair battle, but that was all about surviving in this world. Now it was left up to me to protect the prince's true identity this winter and see him home in spring.

Just the thought of sailing the waters close to the castle made me shiver. Once docked we would be trapped if anyone recognized the ship, and the moment the Prince was recognized, guards would be on us so fast we may not get out alive. No I could not take my crew with me when I take Jasper back, I will not put them in danger.

The evening meal passes surprisingly well. The crew chatting up a storm about docking for winter, the ladies talking about getting new dresses, the only people it seemed who were not speaking was Jasper and myself. After getting his food the prince had sat off to the side, seeming to attempt to make himself invisible so not to disturb anyone. The crew paid him no mind, but me, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

The sun had long gone down and the moon was full as it shone around us, bouncing off the ocean waves. I studied every movement Jasper made from the way is arm muscle bunched when he lifted the spoon to his mouth, to the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. Everything about him screamed man to me, so different from the boy I had met years ago.

As I watched him I could feel myself growing hard, I've been on this ship with just my shipmates for months now. They were like brothers to me; none of them were my type. Now here's this man, he came out of nowhere and has me as hard as a rock and he doesn't even know it.

I quickly turn my attention back to my food and quickly finishing it before heading for a bath. I fill the tub up with warm water, lock the door, strip and get in. Slowly I let my hand glide down my torso to my pulsing member.

I close my eyes and imagine Jasper, opening the door before seeing me, smiling he would say, "Let me do that." His hand would reach into the water removing my hand from my own pulsing member; slowly and sweetly he would to tease me, knowing exactly what would drive me over the edge and bringing me there, just to pull back, never letting me go completely over. Soon he's in the water with me, situated between my legs. His clothes still on and getting soaked.

I continued to work my hand, as I imagined Jasper there, kneeling before me in the water, his voice running over my like honey as I imagine him whispering dirty things to me, right as I cum, riding out the blissful waves.

It takes minutes or hours for me to come back to the real world, remembering that I am alone, and the only loving I've had in months was my own hand.

I quickly get out of the tub, dry off and change before joining the others on deck, none of them the whisper on what I had just did and who I had been thinking of.

**AN: ****Please leave me some love… So…. What you think? AND don't forget to check out the Born This Way Contest ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing.**

**I have entered into the ****Born This Way Contest**** Voting has started: September 1 to the 8… **

**Ch 10**

**JASPER POV-**

For the next two nights Edward sleeps in his chair at his desk. I don't know if he was there to watch me and make sure I didn't do anything, if he was protecting me, or if there was no where else to sleep.

That first night I felt bad, I knew the bed was his, and yet he offered it to me so I took it. My body was aching, all over and I desperately needed the rest.

I become severely worried as the ship docked in an unfamiliar port; Edward had explained to me earlier that they lived out the winter months on land in an inn. What had me worried me was that if anyone was to find out my true identity my life would be in grave danger. I'm a decent swordsman but I'm not the best, especially in my current battered and bruised condition.

"Edward!" A man yells as Edward and I step on shore. Before I knew what was happening the man had Edward in his arms, hugging him tightly to his body. As I looked on I could feel what I would describe as jealousy start to stir in me at the sight.

"Riley, you never change." Edward laughs, making me smile. He has the most perfect laugh that made everyone around him smile, even me.

"Hey Ri, don't crowd the man. He's been 'bord a ship for months now. Let him come all the way on land and get settled." Another man says as he walks over to us. "Edward, good to see yo' again, who's yo' friend?"

His question caused the man, who I now know is Riley, and Edward to turn to me.

"That's Jazz; he's new to the crew." Edward explains.

"Good to see you again Caius, I trust things are well?"

Its then that Caius wraps his arms around Riley and I breath a sigh of relief, there was no way this Riley was interested in Edward with a guy like Caius hanging on his arm. This also spiked my curiosity. I could tell Riley and Caius were gay by the way they were touching each other, and the way Riley greeted Edward, practically screamed gay.

_Is it possible that Edward, this beautiful man only a few feet before me, is gay? _

I could feel myself growing hard at the thought of Edward being gay. I had to work quickly to calm myself. Reminding myself that even if he was gay, he wouldn't be interested in me.

I followed Edward as the four of us walked into an inn the other crew members had already arrived at.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't know about your new crew member. Been busy here for some time. Only got your one room left, I mean I guess I could kick someone out, but bad business it would be." A man says as we enter. "Got your letter bout Carlisle, gonna say I'll miss the' old man, my best'est friend he was. Well, now bout that room."

"No harm, Jazz and I will share….." My mind blanks as Edward says we will share. How was I to last an entire winter cooped up with Edward in the same room? The man is too good looking for his own good. "Come on Jazz, I'll show you to our room."

I have to bite my tongue to stop the moan that wants to escape at Edward's use of our, hmmm…. our room.

That night I realized how painfully agonizing it was to sleep with Edward in the same room night after night. Being on a boat with him in the same room was one thing, but being in a room in an inn with a bed clearly big enough for two, and yet night after night be alone in it.

It was on the fifth night that I caved, needing to feel him closer to me.

"Edward the bed is plenty big. It can't be comfortable sitting in that chair all night sleeping." I say as I move over on the bed. Making room for him.

I could see the gears working in his head. He wanted to refuse but I wouldn't have that.

"I promise I wont bite." I say with a smile as Edward makes his way to the bed. He climbs in lying down stiffly beside me not saying anything as I let sleep take me.

I wake up with strong arms wrapped around me the next morning. Sleepy, I snuggle closer to Edward, who had sometime during the night ended up spooning me. Edward's morning wood pokes me, as I snuggle into him. Causing me to moan, just the feel of him made me grow even harder as I wiggled around.

Suddenly Edward's arms tightened around me and his warm breath caressed my neck. "You keep doing that Jasper, and you're going to make me cum." As he speaks one of his hands travels southwards, town my chest. "Is that what you want Jasper? I've seen you watching me, and at night how you call out my name sometimes, I hear you." Slowly, his hand moves under my pants, grabbing my hard cock.

"Yes please." Beg, as he touches me.

Our clothes are thrown every which way as we try to get closer to the other. I didn't care how; I just knew that I needed him.

"You're going to feel so tight." He says, reaching for a something out of my sight. "On your hands and knees Jasper." He orders, and I quickly obey, trembling with need as I do so.

He makes quick work prepping me, and soon I am begging for him to stop teasing me.

"Yes!" I shout as he pushed his hard cock all the way in me, stopping to give me time to adjust. "Move, please Edward, dreamed this so many times I need you, please."

I don't last long as Edward moves, pounding into me with so much force, his hands on my hip, gripping strongly, so tightly I know I would have bruises there. "Coming!" I yell as my arms give out and I ride out my pleasure.

I wake with a start. My heart pounding, I quickly look around and notice I am alone within the room.

"Just a dream." I whisper to myself. As I move, needing to change and head down stairs. "A wet dream." I say surprised when I see the mess my pants are in as I make it into the bathroom.

"Edward will be the death of me." I say to my reflection.

"Jazz, did you say something to me?" Edward says from the other side of the bathroom door. I was so out of it I didn't even know he had come back into the room.

"UM, no I was just going to say I'll see you later. I'm getting into the shower now." I can feel my cheeks burn with a blush as I start the shower and hop in.

**AN: Please leave me some love… So…. What you think? AND don't forget to check out the Born This Way Contest tomorrow is the final day to vote. ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing. This is a filler chapter so YES it is short and I am sorry about that.**

**EdwardsMate4ever (can be found in my fav. Author list) Has a story called Into the Great Wide Open… It's a Jacob /Edward and while the 1****st**** chapter is VERY short… I think it will be good… So please check it out.**

**ALSO check out maryhell (found in fav author) story Hostage a Jasper/Edward that has a very nice start to it… :)**

**Now onto my story…. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know it was mean to make it just a dream… But really these boys hardly know each other but they are stuck sharing a room ALL winter ;) they will have plenty of time to get to the good stuff.**

**Ch 11**

**EDWARD POV-**

I wake up with the sun. Jasper still sleeping right beside me, a single ray of sunlight on his face, making him almost look angelic. I take that moment to study him, gone was his boyish looks, he was all man. A beautiful man.

Jasper moans and catches me off guard. I laugh quietly when I realize he must be dreaming.

"Yes please." And that voice with him begging almost had me coming undone as my cock grew hard.I knew I couldn't stay there and listen any longer, for fear of not being able to stop myself from touching him. I needed to get out of bed and into a cold shower.

Under the cold spray of the water I resist the urge to rub one out with Jasper in the other room. If he was to wake up and hear me it would take a lot of explaining and I would be thoroughly embarrassed, we are stuck in this room for the winder, no need to make it any stranger than it already is.

After my freezing cold shower I dry off, dress and head down stairs where I know a hot breakfast would be ready.

"Always an early riser." Riley says, with a laugh as him and Caius joins me at my usual table. The three of us eat our hot meal as we talk and catch up.

It's almost noon when Caius and Riley both stand, stating that they had work but would see me around.

I too left the dining room and headed back to wake Jazz who had yet to rise.

"Edward will be the death of me." I hear a muffled voice say as I open the door.

"Jazz, did you say something to me?" I question, wondering if he knew I was there or if he was just talking to himself.

"UM, no I was just going to say I'll see you later. I'm getting into the shower now." I stifle a laugh as I grab my jacket.

"Alright, I have a few things to take care of, but there's lunch in the dining room when you are ready. I'll be back in about an hour." I want to tell him to wait here, in the Inn, if not in our room. All we would need is for one person to realize who he is and trouble would ensue. I leave not wanting to wait around for him to come out wrapped only in a towel. I have already had the privilege of viewing Jasper perfectly sculpted torso, the day I brought him aboard the ship, when I had been dressing his wounds. Even underneath the scratches and bruises, I could see that Jasper was indeed a beautiful man.

_Stop thinking about him._ I chastised myself. _He will be back safe and sound in his castle in a few months. I'll be lucky if I am able to get him to safety and not get caught. The penalty for a slave who's run away is death. And there's two ways they go about that sentence. One is death by starvation; the other is death by drowning. Neither of which would be a painless way to die, both are actually horrid ways to be killed. I couldn't allow myself to feel anything towards this royal, who would no doubt turn on me the moment he is safe._

He didn't turn on you the day he let you go. An annoying voice in my head said as I walk out of the Inn and headed down the dirt road. I needed to snoop around and see what exactly was being said about the prince's disappearance. _Did they believe him to be dead or did they believe that he had survived and would be looking for him. Even though out tough long winter months?_

No one paid much attention to me as I walked down the street two hours later, I had clean clothes for Jasper and was heading back when I over heard someone talking.

"Yeah, the bastard king is dead. Taken by the sickness I tell ya." A man says to the barber as he gets a shave. The conversation makes me stop and I look around trying to not draw attention to me as I listen longer.

"Good riddance, I say." Another customer inside the shop says. "I hear that youngest son of his died too. Too bad that sickness didn't wipe them all out. Get rid of one king just for another to step up."

I move on heading back to the inn, praying that Jasper hadn't heard the news. I mean I hated the king, but Jasper must have loved him, he was Jaspers father.

I ignore the hellos I get as I head up to my room, figuring since Jasper wasn't downstairs he must be in the room.

"Jazz?" I call out as I open the door.

"Oh hey Edward… um I was just um.. well. I didn't want to go down alone." He says, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. _Gosh he's hot._ I find myself thinking as I look at him.

"That's fine, will you sit with me, I um, have something I should tell you."

We sit on the bed, side by side for ten minutes in complete silence. A few times out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper go to say something, but then change his mind. I turn towards him and begin to talk.

"I'm not very good with giving out bad news. But I figured you should know from me before hearing it…" He looks at me confused, and I turn my head, unable to look at him when I tell him. I'm not sad about the king's death and I try to hide the part of me who's happy. "I've heard news just now that the king, your father died of the sickness." His shoulders slump forward and he burry's his head in his hands, silent tears racked his body and I ached to hold him, but I don't make a move to touch him as I stand to put his clothes away.

**OTHER POV-**

"I'm sorry Prince Jasper." I hear Edward say when I approach their door. The words cause me to pause, as I quickly turn back around and head down the hall. Jazz was not just a crew member to the ship; he wasn't crew at all but the lost prince.

Having that prince here is dangerous, why would Edward protect something such as him?

I was angry as I walk out of the door to the inn and down the street.

**AN: Please leave me some love… I could really use it after this week… Any one want to guess WHO heard them?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing… **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. There's a few different POV's in this chapter, I hope it is not too confusing. **

**I am so sorry about the long wait… Real Life just sucks sometimes. I hope you enjoy this chapter, only about 3-4 more left to go…**

**Ch 12**

**OTHER POV-**

"I'm sorry Prince Jasper." I hear Edward say when I approach their door. The words cause me to pause, as I quickly turn back around and head down the hall. Jazz was not just a crew member to the ship; he wasn't crew at all but the lost prince.

Having that prince here is dangerous, why would Edward protect something such as him?

I was angry as I walk out of the door to the inn and down the street.

"Hey wait for me," A voice yells from behind me and I stop. "So what did Edward say?"

"Oh well I um, didn't ask him, I kind of heard him talking to Jasp... I mean Jazz and well I figured it would be best to not interrupt." My love gives me a strange look but doesn't say anything else as I kiss him and head to my loft, needing to think about what I had overheard.

Its dusk by the time I emerge from my loft and head back onto the street.

**JASPER POV-**

"I'm sorry Prince Jasper." Edward says standing and giving me a bow before turning away from me.

"Edward, they're all celebrating aren't they?" I whisper, needing to know the answer, though not truly wanting to know at the same time.

With a heavy sigh he turns back towards me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Jasper, the people who live here are the poor and some are even runaway slaves. They have feared the crown for generations. They're not bad people, heck most who know who your brother is respects him, the few times he comes to port. They just have no loyalties to the crown." He says, telling me yes they are celebrating, without having to actually say it.

"I think I'm going to stay here for the day. I don't know if I can handle going out there and being in the middle of all the celebrating." I say as he nods and walks out of the room.

I count to ten before I allow myself to cry. I had always hoped that my father could grow proud of me and possibly even see the world differently. Now he was gone and I had a feeling everything here just got more dangerous for me.

The growl of my stomach alerts me to the fact that I hadn't eaten at all.

Three precise knocks on the door bring me out of my thoughts as I jump up and answer it.

"Hey Jazz, hadn't seen you all day." Riley says when I open the door. "Brought you some good home cooking." He says with a smile as he walks into the room and sits at one of the chairs next to a table.

"Come eat Jazz, I would like to sit and chat some." The guy looked nice enough. But I wasn't too sure what we would have to chat about, the food smelled amazing as I sat and dug into the delicious stew.

"Your mother is a great cook Riley." I say, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks," He says as he looks at me, as if he is searching for something. "You look a lot like your brother."

His statement makes me freeze with a spoon halfway to my mouth.  
>"I'm sorry what?" I say, praying I somehow heard him wrong.<p>

"You're not just Jazz… I'm sure of it, especially now that I have a closer look. It would explain how protective Edward is being with you."

"I don't understand what you are talking about." I say, somewhat terrified that he knew my secret and I was suddenly in trouble.

"My dad had a room open up and offered it to Edward and he refused. Just stop with this lie and admit that you're the prince, prince Jasper, the one everyone think is dead. How you end up with Edward? I won't let you hurt him Jasper. I know all about the past he had with you." All I could do was stare at Riley, as I thought about what he had said.

"You're right. Please Riley you can't tell anyone who I am." I could feel terror in my eyes as I begged for him to keep my secret. "I don't plan to harm Edward, I like him…" After I say it I realize what I was saying and quickly added something about him being a great guy and friend.

"Fine. But if you hurt him, they'll never find the body." And with that Riley storms out of the room, my door slamming behind him.

**EDWARD POV-**

I need fresh air… Is all I think, as I leave the inn and head down towards the dock to enjoy the sea breeze. I find a spot out of the way on the dock and sit, letting my feet dangle off of the side.

"I was a slave once." Caius's voice says beside me as he sits next to me.

"What?" I ask, his words catching me completely off guard.

"Yeah it was to this Duke and family." As he says this, he pulls up his shirt and shows me a very distinctive mark. About a two inch brand of an M… I had been lucky enough to not have any brand "Their name was Mallory." He says, explaining the M as he waits for me to say something.

"Why are you telling me this Caius? Surly Riley has told you I was once a slave?" He looks nervous as he stares down at the water.

"I heard you talking to Jazz; I was coming up to see if the two of you would like to join Riley and I on an island tomorrow. I have a boat but it's a two man sail and well Riley an't good at the whole sailing bit. I hear you call Jazz, Prince Jasper." His words come out in a world wind and time seems to stop the moment he says Prince Jasper.

"Caius, I promise you he won't bring any harm to us. He's not like his father." I say trying to stay calm.

"How Do You Know?" He yells as he stands up. "Huh Edward? How do you know he isn't exactly like his father and once he gets to safety he'll sell us all out, we'll all be in trouble?"

"It was Jasper who set me free. Please try to understand Caius; I do owe him a life debt. You would do well to keep this between us, you'll bring blood shed to us if you start telling people who he truly is." I say standing up and looking him straight in the eye. I see his fear grow as my threat sinks in. nothing else is said as I head back to the inn.

**CAIUS POV-**

I stare at Edward as he walks away. His threat lingering in the air.

"Hey love." Riley says as I walk back into town. "I was looking for you. Think we can go and talk in your apartment?"

I don't even know why he asks me, he knows I can't deny him anything.

"Yes love, let's go." The moment my door is closed and locked our lips meet, we are both breathing heavy when we pull apart. Our clothes had been discarded and we both got comfortable on my bed, just enjoying the others company.

"I talked to Jazz."

"I talked to Edward." We say at the same time, causing us to laugh as Riley curls his body further into mine.

"You go first." He insists.

"Jazz is Prince Jasper." I say, causing him to giggle.

"I talked to Jazz about that earlier. I thought he looked a lot like his brother." He adds as an explanation. "I also learned that he likes Edward. I don't think they are actually doing anything, but the way Jasper was talking… He did let it slip that he likes him. Though he tried to cover it up and say something about as a friend or something."

We are both quiet for a few minutes before Riley sits up and looks into my eyes.

"I know with your past you don't like royals, but I don't think Jasper is so bad. Um I would like to give him a chance with Edward. I think they could be good for each other, Edward deserves to be happy. We can take your boat out to one of the islands like you wanted to do?"

He says the last bit as a question, though his eyes are pleading with me.

"Ok, we'll invite them to go with us tomorrow." Satisfied with my agreement Riley curls back up on my side.

I'm almost asleep when the feel of my loves lips start to trial up my torso.

His oh so talented tongue soon finds one of my nipples and I can't help but moan.

"You better not start something you can't finish." I warn as I pull him till he is straddling me, letting my hands roam freely on his body as his lips explore mine.

Our love making is slow, allowing the other to feel the love as it pours from us.

It's late by the time we curl back up on the bed ready for sleep.

I loved holding Riley in my arms, it made everything feel just right.

It isn't until his hand creeps up my thigh that I realize he's still awake.

"Don't worry love I'll protect you." He whispers his hand resting on the 'M' on my hip. "I love you."

He's asleep before he hears my own vow of love.

I stay awake for hours dreading the morning where we'll go back to the inn and invite Edward and the Prince to join us.

**AN: SO… What you think? ALSO I now have a fan fic facebook… Look me up Alyse Masen ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing… **

**There is a link for a banner on my profile… Please check it out. :) The Banner turned out AMAZING…**

**Ch 13**

**JASPER POV-**

"Fine. But if you hurt him, they'll never find the body." And with that Riley storms out of the room, my door slamming behind him. His threat lingering in the air long after he left as I just sat there staring at the door, trying to process everything I had learned today. My father is dead, my brother is now king, it is assumed I am dead, and Riley knows my secret.

Not only does he know about me being the prince but he knows how I truly feel about Edward, somehow he was able to get me to slip when Edward was mentioned.

_How could I have been so stupid to slip like that?_ I question myself as I stand from the table and look outside to the slowly setting sun. There was no where for me to run to. We were on an island that was inhabited by those who would not even blink an eye at killing me. And I can't fight off everyone. No I would have to stay here and hope Edward would be able to protect me and not learn of my secret. _How could someone like him ever like me?_

"What am I going to do if Riley tells Edward?" I wonder to myself as I walk away from the window and lay down on the bed, exhausted from the day's activities. I don't even notice how tired I am until my eyes start to close and I am pulled into darkness as sleep overtakes me.

**EDWARD POV-**

I don't walk back into the inn when I get there; instead I decide I need to take a walk along the waters edge. I dislike the winter months; I hated being trapped on land. It made me feel cadged, like I had been all those years ago as a slave.

But the waters were too dangerous in winter to sail, and while I would have been willing to risk my own life, I would not put my family and crew in danger like that just to stay on the water and there was no way they would let me go off alone.

Finding a rock I sit and watch the sun set. Contemplating what I had just said to Caius. I had practically threatened his life. I mean yeah I kill, but I've never threatened someone I called a friend. _Why now? What was Jasper doing to me? _

I had woken up late last night spooning Jasper, with my arms tightly around him. I was glad when he didn't wake as I quickly moved away from him. I had to stop these feelings that were growing for Jasper, there was no way a Prince and I would ever work out.

I sat there on my rock until the last rays of the sun were long gone. It's only then that I decide to go back to the inn and get something to eat, and maybe see if any of the crew wants to grab a drink or something. I wasn't ready to go back into that small room with Jasper just yet. The boy was too beautiful and tempting for his own good.

"Hey E!" Emmett calls out as I step into the warmth of the inn. His call was soon echoed by others of my crew.

"Hey guys, was thinking of eatin' dinner and heading over to The Snuggly Duckling for a drink, anyone care to join?" I ask as I take an empty seat at their table.

"Um, Edward shouldn't you maybe ask if Jazz wants to join you boys?" Bella asks, giving me that look that only sisters can pull off that says 'listen to me!'

"I don't know if he'll want to join us Bella, didn't ya hear the news bout the king?" The angry look in her eyes tells me that yes she has heard it.

"Don't ya think he may need at least one person there for him then?" I didn't answer as I rolled my eyes and went to stand. "Oh don't forget to take him up some dinner, I'm sure he's hungry by now, hasn't left the room all day that I know of."

At my sisters words I almost felt bad… Almost.

Not my fault the king died and while I wasn't really the kind the run around and celebrate, I wasn't about to even pretend to be sad about the man's death. If Jasper hadn't set me free I'm sure I would be dead from the beatings the king gives his slaves for no reason at all. I still bore the scars from just that one beating I had received.

"Fine." I practically spat out as I went to get some stew and bread for our dinner. Great looks like I'll be stuck with Jasper for the rest of the night. Guess I should tell him that Caius knows who he truly is; he should be kept aware of things like that.

Five minutes later I was carrying fresh bread and two bowls of stew up the stairs and into the room.

"Jazz?" I call out as I notice only a low burning lamp is lit.

As I walk farther into the room I notice jasper curled up on top of the sheets fast asleep.

"Hmmm do I wake him or let him sleep?" I ask out loud as I set the tray of food on the table and take a seat to dig into my half of the dinner.

I decided to let him sleep; as I kept his stew covered to keep it warm and devoured my own.

It doesn't take long for my dinner to be gone, and Jasper was still sleeping.

"Guess he's out for the night." I say as I stand and grab my stuff for the shower.

The warm water helped calm me as it cascaded down my body. I let it relax me as I just stood there under the spray trying to calm my mind. It was starting to get late and just the thought of sleeping next to Jasper again was starting to have an affect on me.

As much as I was trying to push the feelings down about the prince I couldn't help but want to wrap Jasper in my arms and hold him.

All too soon my shower is over and a wrap a towel around my waist as I let the rest of me air dry as I shave. One good thing about being on land was the shower.

I don't even notice I am no longer alone till I hear a loud gasp.

Slowly turning I see a shirtless Jasper, staring at me.

"I thought you were still sleeping." I say as I turn my back away from him and quickly put on my shirt.

"Uh, yeah I didn't know you were in here, I had to use the lavatory, um…" He was still staring at me as a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh it's all yours. I quickly say as I exit the bathroom by squeezing past him." I could feel my own blush flushing my skin. He had seen my scars, the ones left by his father.

"Edward?" Jasper quietly says minutes later, as one of his hands lands on my shoulder. Now fully clothed I didn't feel so exposed to him as I had in the bathroom and I turned to face him.

"Don't worry about it Jasper. It's in the past." I say trying to keep calm as Jasper stared up into my eyes.

I notice then that Jasper was about an inch shorter than I. _The perfect height_. A voice in my head said I looked down into his crystal blue eyes, so much like the ocean.

"I brought you up some dinner." I say, needing to have a reason to break eye contact and turn away from him as I uncovered his still warm stew.

"Oh, um thanks Edward." he says as he sits down and starts shoving the food into his mouth.

We sit there in uncomfortable silence for then minutes before I can no longer take it.

"So while I was out I ran into Caius, guess he um overheard me talking to you. And knows you're the prince." I say, and watch as his spoon stops half way to his mouth. "You don't have to worry though, he won't be telling anyone." I quickly add to ease his mind.

"Oh, well he isn't the only one." He says so quietly I wonder if I am meant to hear him. "Riley came by earlier and brought me up some lunch and talked some, guess he thinks I look a lot like my brother, and was able to guess from there. Are you sure they won't tell anyone Edward?" He asks, looking up through his lashes at me.

"I am sure that you are safe here Jasper." I say as I stand and walk over to the bed. "It's getting late; I'm going to finish shaving and then I think I'll turn in."

Without another word I walk back into the bathroom and finish up before shutting off the light and walking back into the bedroom to find Jasper already under the covers of our bed.

_Our bed…That has a nice ring to it._

"Goodnight Edward." He says as I dim the lights and get into my side of the bed.

"Goodnight Jasper." I say before letting myself fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

**CAIUS POV-**

Morning came all too soon for my liking, though it was always nice sleeping with Riley in my arms. He had yet to move in with me, claiming that he wasn't ready to take that step.

"Wake up love." I whisper. Though I didn't know if I wanted to wake my angel.

"Hmmm…. Hi." He said in a sleepy voice as he stretched in my arms and curled into me more.

"Hello beautiful." I say as I pull his face towards me for a kiss. "If we want to take the boat out we might as well get going, got to find Edward and ask him and Jazz to join us. If that is what ya still want."

"I'm up." He says as he again stretches. And I can't help but let my hand roam lower on his body.

"You sure are." I whisper, my lips mere centimeters from his ear and my breath making him shutter as it washes over him. "Want me to take care of it for you?"

"Hmmm…. Yes." He breathlessly says as he arches his back, and pushes his body flush with mine, causing me to moan in pleasure from my own growing problem.

"Why don't we take this to the shower babe?"

Thirty minutes later we are both extremely satisfied and walking towards the inn.

**JASPER POV-**

I wake just as Edward is grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom. Following suit I grab my stuff and change right there in the room, and am ready when Edward exits the bathroom.

"May I join you in the dinning room for some breakfast?" I ask, knowing I had to get out of this room at some point or else I'll go insane.

"Sure." He says, as he opens the door and we walk out and down the hall.

We sit and eat in comfortable silence. I wanted to say something to him, anything. But I didn't know what to say.

"Hey E, we were hoping to find ya two here." A man said as him and another enters the inn. When he gets closer I notice he is Caius, the one other who knows my secret.

"Hey Caius, Riley what's going on?" Edward asks, as he finishes off his dinner.

"C and I were wondering if the two of you would like to join us on Caius boat and take it to one of the islands today." Riley says, as he takes a seat in one of the many empty chairs.

"Jazz?" Edward says, leaving the choice up to me.

I really wasn't sure about this, but then again I would get some alone time with Edward, that can't be too bad right?

"Sure, why not?" I say giving them a smile as Riley jumps up and says something about getting us some food packed for lunch.

It's not long before the four of us are on Caius's small boat and sailing towards a smaller island.

I close my eyes as the sea breeze washes over me. I loved the ocean, the open water, it was freeing and many times I have wished I was able to just live my life out on the sea. Being a prince does have its downfalls, for my life is not my own.

The island was filled with soft grass, and beautiful cliffs that rose high above the sea. In one word the island was Beautiful.

"This is called Esme Isle; Carlisle bought it years ago, and deemed that no one should ever be allowed to destroy its beauty." Edward tells me with a sad smile on his face.

"He um, sounds like a great guy." I say, not sure what to say.

"He was. I want to show you something." I follow Edward as we walk up a hill and soon we are on the highest cliff and sitting with our feet dangling downwards to the water 20 feet below. The cliff looked off away from the other islands in the area and towards the ocean.

"This is my favorite spot of the island." Edward explains as we sit and look out towards the open waters.

**EDWARD POV-**

I was enjoying the sea breeze as I look off over one of the many cliffs on the island.

"Lunch guys!" I hear Riley yell, with a heavy sigh I stand.

"Edward?" Jasper asks from besides me as he too stands, breaking the silence and causing me to turn to face him, the sun was shining causing him to look unearthly and beautiful and just about taking my breath away. "I just want to try one thing." His words are so quiet and yet they glue me to my spot as he steps closer and his perfect lips are suddenly on mine.

_Jasper's kissing me! _My mind yells at me. It doesn't take long for one of my hands to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. The kiss is gentle and soft, almost as if we are both unsure about ourselves. But it was also perfect.

After want feels like forever, though not long enough we break apart both in need of air.

"I um…" Jasper starts, stumbling over his words as he stares at me, a beautiful flush on his cheeks.

"Wow." I say as one of my hands reaches and caresses his cheek.

"Yeah wow." He says, still looking a little dazed.

I had no other words to describe the kiss, so I did the only thing I could think of in that moment, I kiss him again.

**AN: SO… What you think? **

**Don't forget to check out my banner for this story…**

**ALSO for some good reads PLEASE check out**

**The Debt by: DelphiusFanfic**

**Guiding Eyes by: Mrs. Agget**

**The Thing About Falling by: mistyhaze420**

**AND**

**The Soon to be posted (Jasper/Edward) story by:**

**Eve's-Retaliation**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: A big thank you must go out to Mkmmsm for pre-reading for me. **

**Ch 14**

**JASPER POV-**

"I um…." My words stumble over each other as I stare at the wonderful man before me.

"Wow." Edward finally says as one of his hands caresses my cheek. I can feel relief fill me as he gives me a beautiful smile.

"Yeah wow." I confirm as my own face lights up with a smile. I had been so worried about what he would do when I kissed him that I wasn't even sure what to say now that it had happened.

Before I could even think of conveying anything else he was pulling me to him and his lips were again meeting mine. He tasted better than I could have imagined His lips were pink and firm, all man and I wanted to kiss them forever. When he asked for permission, his tongue gently gliding over my lips and licking across my closed lips, I gladly opened to him, our tongues dancing together in perfect harmony. I let myself be pulled into his body enjoying the feel of him against me. The feel of his strong muscles under his thin cotton shirt, his strong hands one holding me to him at the small of my back and the other tangled in my hair holding my face at an angle to deepen the kiss. We're a perfect match I realize, my body fitting into his, we were like two lost puzzle pieces finally finding the other. As I allow him to deepen the kiss. I wished this moment could last forever, but knew it wouldn't.

Riley yelling again that lunch was ready startles me out of my desire induced fog. He sounded much closer this time. As we pull apart we both look at each other and I see a look in Edward's eyes one that I've never thought I'd see in another, hope.

Suddenly Riley is there looking amused. With humor in his voice he says, "Oh man, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." With that he quickly runs back down the hill, leaving me speechless with my cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

**EDWARD POV-**

As Riley ran back down the hill I couldn't contain my laughter at being caught kissing Jasper.

_Kissing Jasper._ That had a nice ring to it, something I would love to do more often. I hardly contain my desire to reach out and touch him as I notice his cheeks slightly turning red. His lips were wet and slightly swollen. His hair was in slight disarray from one of my wandering hands; his shirt was slightly messed up from being pulled to me. And the way the sunlight was hitting him made me want him even more.

At the sound of my laughter Jasper gives me an adorable pout, obviously not happy with my humor, which only makes me chuckle harder. I can't help it he looked so cute.

"Guess we better go eat," I sigh as I look back over the cliff and the ocean below, taking in the view one more time.

"Um, yeah before Riley comes looking for us again." Jasper says as he runs his hand through his hair making it stand up even more.

We walk down the hill quietly, neither of us sure of what to say, occasionally our shoulders would brush, but other than that there was no contact. Caius and Riley both give us big grins when we arrive.

The rest of the afternoon was full of eating and chatting about random things, with Jasper sitting across from me all too soon it was time for us to head back

That evening Jasper joined me and the crew for a dinner that Rose and Bella had fixed for us. He hadn't ever joined us for a meal and while the crew was surprised they didn't much care they were use to 'Jazz' by now.

Jasper sat directly next to me and it thrilled me that he longed to be as close to me as I did to him. My sisters had made tomato soup, fresh bread, and ham grilled cheese. Everything tasted amazing. As we all ate I couldn't help sneaking peaks Jasper's way; as the meal progressed I realized he was teasing me, not looking at me at all. But I knew he was aware of my stares.

It started with his knee touching mine. Then it became his hand, just resting there on my knee, slowly it started to move up, stopping on my thigh. His lips would curve into a smile as his tongue would snake out and catch drops of soup from his spoon. I couldn't help but think of what else Jasper could be licking with his tongue. I was hardly aware of the others as I watched Jasper, with every passing minute wanting him more and more.

"Dinner was amazing Rose, Bella." Jasper commented as he stood, my body immediately missing his touch. "Have a good evening; I believe I'm going to retire for the night. I'll see you all in the morning."

And just like that he was gone, leaving me with a suspicious family.

"So, what happened?" Bella asks taking Jasper's vacated seat.

"Nothing Bella, we went with Caius and Riley to the island, it's actually been a long day so if ya'll excuse me. G'night." As I left the table and headed towards the room my heart picked up. Jasper had been teasing me all through dinner, it was now my turn.

The room is empty when I enter, and the sound of running water from the bathroom has me itching to open the door that was separating us.

I force myself away from the bathroom door and further into the room.

Slowly I grab a new shirt and start to change just as the water turns off. I make quick work of my shirts, and soon I am pulling off my pants and just standing in my boxers.

I time it perfectly that I am walking towards my dresser just as Jasper comes out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Oh Um, I didn't um know that you were here." He stammers out and I can't help but laugh as his blush creeps back into his cheeks.

"Yeah thought I should head to bed early too." I say, grabbing my sleep pants before turning from him and putting them on. His gasp lets me know I am getting the reaction I am hoping for.

"Oh, um, ok…." I turn back towards him as he starts to rummage in his dresser, his back to me.

I find myself smiling at the view as I take in his broad shoulders and strong back muscles that I just want to run my hands down. A stray drop of water falls from his still wet hair and glides down his back, only to disappear into his towel. I don't even remember demanding my body to move before I am right there, pushing Jasper up against the dresser.

"You tease me so much." I breathe into his ear, loving the feel of his body against mine, even as my shirt soaks up some of the water dripping from his hair. "Do you find it wise to tease me so Jasper?"

"Yes." He says pressing himself further into my growing length. Slowly I let my right hand wander from its resting spot on his hip down, to where his own growing need was tenting the towel. "Please, want you, so long."

He begs as I pull him with me towards the bed.

"How long Jasper?" I ask, as I turn him to lie on his back onto the bed.

"Since I awoke on your ship." He replies his face and chest heating up with a beautiful blush. His chest is heaving, he's gasping for breath.

That's all it took for me to straddle him and kiss him, his body responding perfectly to my own. Slowly, just barley rubbing my cock into his, I slowly rock my hips into him. I get lost in Jasper as we kiss, neither demanding, both just enjoying. My hands are cradling his face, my thumbs rubbing his cheek bones. Jasper's hands are holding me at the base of my back, not demanding or needy, just holding me to him. His tongue licking my lips, nipping and sucking them into his mouth.

I am unsure how much time passes before I stand and with a wink walk over to the bathroom.

I look back at Jasper laying on the bed, his hair is a mess, his cheeks and chest are a delightful shade of red. His chest is heaving and the outline of his cock that I can see under the towel has me licking my lips.

"Next time don't tease me so." I say before turning my back on him. Once in the bathroom I lock the door and jump into the shower. It was way too soon to go that far, Jasper wasn't just a fling. There was something there and I wasn't about to ruin it by going farther than either of us are truthfully ready for.

Jasper is fast asleep when I get back into the room, and being as quiet as I can I get in bed and turn off the lamp. Moving close to him I wrap my arm around his waste and pull him to me, breathing in the scent that is just pure Jasper. The feel of his strong body up against mine surprisingly does not make me excited, but content, the most content I have felt in... well in forever. Jasper's deep in slumber breathes out a sigh of contentment and a very soft "Edward" leaves his lips before his even breathing picks back up. We had a lot of talking to do, but all that would have to wait till the morning, when we can go somewhere to talk alone.

AN: Thank-you for reading, please leave me some love.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: A big thank you to all my reviewers, I can't believe this story is at 159 reviews… Your love for these boys makes me so happy, please keep it coming.**

**Ch 15**

**JASPER POV-**

I wake up with the sun barely coming up over the horizon, Edwards arms wrapped securely around me, almost as if he was afraid I would disappear. Being careful, I turn so that I am laying on my back and able to look at him.

His hair was in disarray and there was a small smile upon his face. I could see how much hardships in his life has aged him. A single sunray shone into the room, illuminating Edwards face, making him look even more beautiful.

"Good morning, Jasper." He whispered, pulling me closer to him.

"Good morning." I answer back.

We're silent for what seems like hours, Edward stretching as I rub my face trying to figure out how to break the tension in the air.

"I think we need to go somewhere and talk about things." Edward whispers, a mixture of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I know." I say, before rising and walking into the bathroom to change and get ready to go.

I should have known better than to think things could be simple. I was still a prince, Edward most likely will insist about still returning me to the kingdom. But now I'm not even sure if I want to return, while my brother and sister deserve to know what's happened to me, in truth I much rather stay with Edward.

Edward's lips meet mine the moment I step out of the bathroom, making me almost melt from his touch.

"I'll be out in a minute." He says entering the bathroom I had just vacated; my lips still tingling from his kiss, my heart still wildly pounding in my chest.

We are silent as we walk out of our room and through the lobby. I follow Edward as he walks towards the docks.

"Jasper, you still need to go back." He says after what feels like hours.

"Edward I don't…" I start meeting his eyes; however he doesn't let me finish.

"You can't just vanish Jasper your brother and sister deserve to know what happened to you. They already think you dead; can you live with that the rest of your life? Knowing that your siblings morn you?" Edward was right; I knew I had to at lease go back once to tell them I'm alive.

"You're right Edward. But what happens to…" I can't seem to find the words as I draw him closer and kiss him. "Us?" I finish once we pull away.

"I don't know Jasper; I can't offer you the life you'll have as a prince. Life at sea is all I know." He says, looking away from me and out towards to ocean.

"I don't need the riches and title Edward. Can't you feel this, this strange pull? I feel as if I need you." I whisper the last bit as he turns back to face me.

"I feel it too Jasper. I felt it that day I saw you passed out on the floor of James ship. But I'm also afraid; I've never felt like this before. Jasper I don't know what will happen once I step foot onto the docs of the kingdom. I have so many strikes against me, that it's possible I will be sentence to death." His voice was clam as he spoke, almost as if he was trying to hide his fear.

"I could never let anything happen to you Edward." I quickly say, trying to calm his fears.

"Jasper, I'm a run away slave, a man who threatened the crowned prince just last winter, and now they will see me as someone who kidnapped their prince." I hardly hear his words as I attempt to hold back my own fears and anger.

"Edward, I don't want to lose you. Please don't talk like that; I'm sure I can explain to Pete, I'm sure it will work out." I say, though I don't know if I'm attempting to persuade him or me.

"Jasper, I don't…" His voice fades out as a ship catches his eye. A royal ship.

"Let's get into the safety of the inn Edward." I say, for some reason getting an uneasy feeling at the sight of the ship and wanting to be surrounded by Edward's crew.

Edward makes no argue as we walk back into the inn, raising the alarm that a royal ship has been spotted in the docks.

My heart is pounding in my chest when the door to the inn opens and Alec steps inside, his eyes growing wide when he sees Edward and his crew semi blocking me and some of the other guests.

"Why don't you come with me?" Edward quickly says to Alec as he pulls him upstairs and into our room. I follow Edward and lock the door behind us.

"Prince Jasper, you're alive?" Alec asks sounding astonished as he gives me a small bow. Though his eyes don't leave Edward, fear evident in his eyes.

"Yes, but that's a long story. What brings you here Alec?" I ask, terrified this wouldn't end well.

"King Peter has asked for me to put up these notices all around the kingdom." Is his reply as he holds out a piece of paper to me.

_By order of King Peter all slaves are herby set free, anyone not adhering to this new law will be killed…_

I read the notice five times before looking back up.

"Pete did this?" He had talked about it to me months ago, but I wasn't sure if he'd be able to actually do it.

"Yes. Prince Jasper, the King thinks you're dead." He thinks for a moment before adding. "The crew I'm with, you can't come with us. I'm unsure but I believe I heard them talking against the King, you would be in grave danger if they knew you were here."

"Then go, you never saw me. I promise you Alec I am safe here with Edward." I look at Edward then back to Alec. "When you get back, will you tell Pete that I am safe? Will you tell him I am alive and will be coming home?"

I say the last bit sadly, not knowing what will happen once I do return home. 

"Be safe, Prince Jasper." Alec says with one last bow as he leaves the room.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone?" Edward asks as the door shuts behind him.

"No I don't think he'll mention it to anyone but Pete." Is my whispered reply as Edward wraps his arms around me.

**AN: Thank-you for reading, please leave me some love. **

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I have not abandoned either of my stories. School, work, and RL is crazy busy right now with the holiday season. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: A big thank you to all my reviewers. I recently entered into a contest in a Facebook group. Now that the contest is over I'm able to post it. Please check out my new posted story 'Not Who Was Expected' it is an Emmett/Seth slash. There will be a second chapter that finishes and wraps everything up. ;)**

**This chapter is a short one… The calm before the storm. Enjoy!**

**Ch 16**

**JASPER POV-**

A few hours later we are all seated in the dining room of the inn eating dinner when Caius and Riley come in carrying a guy between them.

"Edward, Jazz…" They call out as they run up to us. "We found him on the shore; he said both of your names." It's only after Riley says this that I look at the guy they hold.

Alec's face is covered in dried blood, his clothing soaked through from the ocean water.

"Let's get him upstairs and warm." Edward says as he grabs the shivering Alec from them and the three of us follow him to our room.

Riley builds up the fire as Edward and I work on changing Alec out of his wet clothing and into some of my clean and dry clothes.

It's another ten minutes before Alec stirs and wakes.

"Where?" He mumbles rubbing his eyes. "Jasper?" He questions when his eyes land on me.

"Alec what happened?" I ask as I approach one side of the bed.

"I heard them…. They saw and Jasper…" He pauses as he takes in his surroundings.

"What did you hear Alec?" I ask, urging him to continue.

"I heard them talking about killing him… Jasper, they've gone back to kill the King." My heart stops as he speaks.

It was coming up on winter time; I knew Peter would follow the tradition of sending about eighty percent of his soldier's home for the winter. Peter, Alice, and Peter's family where now practically unprotected.

I'm unaware that I am crying until Edward wraps his arms around me and whispers something about handling it and being right back.

**EDWARD POV-**

I wasn't sure what I was doing as I left the room and headed to the dining room where the crew would still be.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asks from Jacob's lap as I enter the room, causing everyone to look at me. My crew and I were the only ones in the room thankfully and I quickly started to explain to them what Alec had been able to tell us.

Everyone's dead silent as I finish.

"I know it's dangerous right now but in the morning I'm taking Jasper home. I'm sure we can beat the other ship to the kingdom, they must be warned." Everyone seemed shocked as I speak. "I'm not asking any of you to come with me. It's dangerous enough for me to take Jasper and to go. I just wanted you to know I'm leaving."

I say nothing else as I grab some extra food and take it back to the room with me.

"I brought you some dinner Alec." I say as I walk into the room. Every single one of them had a questioning look in their eyes at me. "I've made plans for the three of us to leave with the tide tomorrow. Jasper I'm taking you home."

"Really?" Jasper asks, a small smile gracing his features.

"Yes." Is my reply before everything goes quiet.

The rest of the night is uneventful and I am glad when Riley shows Alec to an empty room.

"Edward?" Jasper asks as he curls into my side on the bed. "What do you think will happen when we get there?"

I could see slight fear in his eyes and I wished above everything that I could make it go away.

But unfortunately I didn't know what would happen when we get to the king. I was unsure if we'd beat the traitors to the castle or not and I diffidently wasn't sure what kind of fight lay ahead of us.

The next morning Jasper and I wake before the sun's fully up.

"Edward?" He calls as I am walking into the bathroom. "Are you sure of this?"

"Positive." I say with a grin as I close the door to get ready to go.

Fifteen minutes later Jasper, Alec, and I are heading down to the docks and loading up on the ship.

"So Captain thought you'd leave us all behind?" Sam's voice says as he and the rest of the crew reveal themselves.

"Ya see, we talked last night and decided you go we go." Emmett says a grin on his face. "Now hurry up while you lazy boys were sleeping in bed we got all the stuff ready to go."

I wanted to tell them to go back on shore that I didn't want to put them in any danger by bringing them face to face with armed soldiers who are attempting to over throw the King.

"Well then let's get going." Is all I say as I lead Alec to one of the beds below ship, showing him where he can bunk.

"Edward?" Jasper says once we are alone. "I love waking up with your body wrapped around mine. Like this morning your arms felt so secure around me, we're going into dangerous waters, just to engage in a dangerous fight. Please I want to spend what days we have with you."

By the time Jasper finishes talking we are standing only inches apart, so close that I can feel his warm breath brush across my face.

I say nothing as I pull him towards me, kissing him gently once before pulling away.

"I love waking up with you in my arms, knowing that you are safe. I promise you Jasper I'll do my best for us to get there on time." We say nothing else as I lead the way back to the crew.

"I would love to tell all of you to just leave, that you're unable to be of any help. But the truth is I'm glad you've all come. We have a dangerous journey ahead of us. The other ship has about a full day on us. The waters are going to be dangerous. But I plan to move through the nights. If lucks on our side we'll reach the castle a day before the other ship. This is your last chance, if anyone wants to leave I understand." Everyone's silent as I finish my speech.

"Edward, you gave us that option years ago when you saved us. We're not leaving." Seth says. His words surprise me, other than the first few days after I acquired this boat. But after that we never mentioned their past.

I only nod as we get the sails ready and head away from the dock, ready for our long journey over rough winter seas.

**AN: Thank-you for reading. I can't believe how many of you love this story ;) SO This story may have about 2-3 more chapters left. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: A big thank you to all my reviewers. Big thanks to KGQ for her help. Enjoy! :)**

**Ch 17**

**JASPER POV-**

I stand besides Edward as he speaks with his crew.

"I would love to tell all of you to just leave, that you're unable to be of any help. But the truth is I'm glad you've all come. We have a dangerous journey ahead of us. The other ship has about a full day on us. The waters are going to be dangerous. But I plan to move through the nights. If lucks on our side we'll reach the castle a day before the other ship. This is your last chance, if anyone wants to leave I understand." The men are completely silent as they look around at each other for a minute before Seth steps forward.

"Edward, you gave us that option years ago when you saved us. We're not leaving." Seth says. His words confuse me, as I wonder what Seth is talking about. I send Edward a questioning glance only to notice he's not looking at me but at his crew a smile on his face as he calls out orders to get things ready for us to be on our ways

"We need to split the crew into two groups; we'll be sailing through the night." Edward's words shock me as he goes on to explain which way to sail and who will be in which group.

The winter waters were dangerous enough. But sailing through the night was almost crazy.

Three hours later Edward's pulling me towards his quarters as he tells the night crew they best get some rest and be ready to take over later tonight.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" I ask once we are alone. "Most of the best sailors wouldn't attempt to sail through the night."

I must have a worried look on my face because Edward just laughs and kisses me before pulling me onto his bed with me.

"It will work out Jasper, don't worry. Carlisle at times would sail at night. He taught me the constellations; I can read the stars to our destination. It's the only hope we have of getting to the castle before the other ship does. Jasper trust me, we'll be ok." I wanted to argue more saying we shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't stand the thought of my family being in danger. I wanted to get back fast.

"I do trust you." I say pushing Edward down onto the bed, as I bring my body down upon his, meeting his lips with a kiss. I was only granted control for about a minute, before Edward flips us.

"Jasper, are you always such a tease?" He growls as his lips attack my neck.

"No," I moan out as he reaches one of my sensitive spots. "Want you, please, so bad." I can feel him marking me, which only serves to turn me on even more.

I don't know who started it but soon our clothes are ripped off and thrown to the floor. His weight is upon me once more as his hands find purchase in my hair tugging and pulling on the ends forcefully.

My fingers roam his back. I gasp silently concerned with the raised scar tissue beneath their tips.

"It's ok Jasper." Edward says when I give him a sad look. "They don't hurt."

I raise my eyebrows in his direction. "But?" I question, remembering the day he received them, how my father had laughed at Edward's discomfort, now years later his body still held the nightmare.

"No buts! Jasper believe me I'm fine" I want to argue with him, but didn't get the chance as his moist lips once again attack mine.

He might have won this round but this battle was far from over. The sensation of his hot mouth on my throat making me forget we had even spoke a word.

And as my hands roam his back a second time I let my blunt nails dig roughly into his roped muscles trying desperately to pull him tighter to me.

But as I pull- he pushes- trying to release himself from my hold. Leaning back I eye him confused, thinking I had gone to far or maybe read his signs wrong.

But as my gaze falls upon his, he smiles widely with a sparkle in his eyes and as our lips make contact I feel his warm hand slip between us his finger tips glide smoothly over my chest down my abs before coming to rest on my hardened length.

I gasp wantonly as his tongue slips slowly between my parted lips. His warm breath fans my face flushing my skin and making my head spin with need and want for him.

But he doesn't give me a chance to regain my composer as my breath hitches; he takes us both in hand wrapping his lean fingers around our lengths and smoothly sliding us as one, bringing me more pleasure in this one touch than I ever had in my entire life.

My fingers find his hair again pulling him closer kissing and gently sucking on the soft skin of his throat as his hand continues its lust-filled manipulations on our hardened cocks.

Soon the room is filled with deep moans of pleasure as Edward brings us closer towards the edge. My skin tingles as my end draws near I feel the fire and tightness in my belly.

"Don't you dare cum yet." Edward demands; slowing his movements. And with a soft yelp! I raise my head trying to look at him sternly but failing miserably. As he whispers seductively "Your cock feels so good in my hand, you're so hard for me Jasper." Making me gulp hard as my heartbeat speeds up.

I buck into his hand needing friction wanting more, but it's not in his plan as Edwards other hand pushes me firmer to the bed. His actions causing my heart to pound excitingly in my chest.

I pull him close not letting go or taking no for an answer and as I hear his breath hitch in the back of his throat and his sweaty hand glide eagerly over our now painful swollen cocks I sense I'm finally winning this battle making me smile.

"Please." I say, almost breathlessly as I buck my hips one last time.

"Cum with me." He demands and it's all I need to go over the edge as his hand gives us one final stroke, feeling our hot cum spread deliciously between us.

Edward collapses on top of me. We lay there for what seems like hours as our heart beats slow and our breathing calms. Its only when Edwards warm body moves from mine that I stir, trying to grab hold of him needing him close not wanting him to leave.

"I'll be right back." Is his soft reply as he enters his wash room and reappears seconds later with a washcloth and proceeds to wash us. Once he is done he tosses the washcloth across the room and crawls back in bed, wrapping me in his warm strong arms.

"Better get some sleep Jasper, or you're going to be tired when we have to take over tonight." He whispers, his lips kissing the back of my neck once before pulling me closer.

Sleep takes me only moments later.

**EDWARD POV-**

Jaspers soft even breaths soon reach my ears, as I too fall asleep.

Hours later I am waking the moon light shining in through a window making Jasper look like an angel.

"Hmm…" Jasper mumbles as his shifts his body.

"I'm afraid its time for us to get up Jasper." I say as I tighten my hold on him.

"Guess we better get going then." He says pulling me into a kiss.

Ten minutes later we emerge from my quarters and join the crew for dinner. I was happy to see such a clear night sky as half the crew calls it a night and we get ready for a busy night of sailing.

**AN: Thank-you for reading leave these boys some love. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: A big thank you to all my reviewers. Glad you liked last chapter!**

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been sick and along with work, school, and the holidays things got a little crazy.**

**I also had to threaten these boys to talk to me… So here it is ;)**

**Ch 18**

**EDWARD POV-**

"I'm afraid it's time for us to get up Jasper." I say as I tighten my hold on him.

"Guess we better get going then." He says pulling me into a kiss.

Ten minutes later we emerge from my quarters and join the crew for dinner. I was happy to see such a clear night sky as half the crew calls it a night and we get ready for a busy night of sailing.

Not even an hour into the night shift the sky changes, bringing in huge black clouds.

I give a call out to Seth as the waves grow. Quickly and carefully he climbs down from the crow's nest as the rest of the crew begin to tighten everything down knowing all we would be able to do now was pray we can ride out the storm.

For the next few hours we struggle against the oversized waves that toss us about the raging waters as if we are nothing, thankfully none of us fell into the deathly freezing water. It isn't until the light of day that the waves finally calm; it isn't until then that I realize the storm had pushed us closer towards our destination, cutting our week long journey to most likely only five more days and we should be pulling into port.

"Come on boys, we have a nice warm breakfast ready." Esme calls from the dinning area.

She doesn't have to tell us twice as we all hurry to the lower deck, all ready for something to warm our frigid bones. An hour later the day crew wakes and begins to take over as the rest of us relax.

It's not long before most of the night shift head to bed as I linger on deck.

"Edward the weather is clear, we should sleep before tonight, Em and the others can handle today." I didn't say anything as I let Jasper lead me to our room. My mind full of what I was getting my crew into.

These men and I have fought side-by-side for years, somehow these men have become my family, and now I'm leading them to possible death.

I have no way of knowing what will happen once we land and am met with the new king. Yes his new law freed slaves, but what will that mean for me, for us when we arrive.

I say nothing to Jasper as I climb into bed; waiting for him before I blow out the light, turn on my side and attempt to sleep.

I can practically feel his frustration at me, before he to turns on his side, his back to me. How was I expected to hold him, laugh and kiss him, when I know men may die. I know I can't do anything to protect my men forever.

Nothing interesting happens the next few nights and for that I am thankful. I've hardly said more than a few words and I can tell everyone's worried, but I couldn't speak my fears, couldn't tell them I dream of them dying for a kingdom that enslaved them.

It's on our third day at sea that I find myself with a Jasper who's apparently had enough of me staying silent. He waits until we are in my quarters before closing the door behind him and turning on me.

"Edward, you've been quiet for days," His voice is full of slight hurt as he slowly walks towards me. "Will you talk to me Ed, what's going on in that head of yours?"

I stay silent for only a moment as my eyes meet his, there reflected back to me I can see hurt, hurt that I caused him because of my silence.

"What if this doesn't work? What if I am leading all of us to our deaths?" I ask, speaking my fears. My words seem to linger between us as Jasper walks over and pulls the blackout shades over the small windows in my quarters, leaving us in complete darkness except for the small flame flickering from the oil lamp by my bed.

"Edward, you did not ask these men to come. They are following you willingly into this. No one made any promises on what's going to happen." He's standing before me now, one of his hands holding mine as the other works to unbutton my pants. It's only then that I notice his own already forgotten on the floor.

As my pants pool at my feet I step out of them and allow Jasper to lead me to bed. His lips meet mine as he tugs off my shirt and then his own, the kiss is gentle and soft. There's no rush in our movements as I pull in down onto the bed. Lust seeming to fill the air as I let my hands explore his perfectly sculpted chest, his now almost flawless skin. The last remaining memories of what he had suffered at James' hand disappears more with each day.

"Edward we only have a few more days," Jasper says as he trails his lips down one side of my neck before slowly traveling lower. "I don't know what I am exactly feeling but I know these emotions I have for you are strong. Edward I want to be with you fully before we face whatever fate we'll face in only a few days."

As he spoke he thrusted his hips forward, enticing a moan from me as our cocks brush together and even with our boxers still on it felt amazing. It had definitely been way too long since I had had a lover.

"Please Edward?" He begged sitting on his knees as his hands traveled down to tug at his boxers until they fell to his knees, giving me a perfect view of him.

"Are you sure Jasper, this is what you want?" I ask as I pull him down, my lips only centimeters from his own.

"Yes." That one word that was my undoing as I quickly flip us over.

"You want me? Right now?" I taunt as I pull my own boxers down and throw them onto the floor.

"Yes." He says his eyes darkening in lust.

"Do you want to feel me inside you Jasper, do you want me to claim you as mine?" I ask as I slowly start to roll my hips forward causing that friction we both desired and sending pleasure throughout my body.

"Yes." He said, as I reach into my nightstand and pull out some lube.

"You're going to feel so good wrapped around me Jasper, I'm going to make you feel so go." I promised him as I add lube to my finders. I slowly circle his puckered entrance as I watch and gage his reaction.

"Edward I need you please, hurry, please..." He pleads as he lifts his hips off of the bed. His words are all I need to hear as I slowly push one finder into his tight ring.

His legs automatically go over my shoulders as I prepare him for my cock. My lips travel over his chest as I commit every part of him to memory.

Adding a second finger I lean up closer, so I'm able to capture his lips in mine before kissing down his jaw, savoring the feel of his warm skin under mine. Slowly I move, kissing his neck as I make my way to the spot just above his heart. I know the moment my fingers find his sweet spot, because it causes him to cry out in delight. It doesn't take long for me to add a third finger, and he is soon demanding me to get inside of him now.

My movements are careful and measured as I slowly enter him, my lips continuing their assault on his chest, pausing when he tenses, and only continuing when he again relaxes.

It's only when I am fully inside of him that I snake my tongue out to sweep across his sensitive nipple.

"Oh...Yes...Please Edward move." He words are rushed, his breathing fast, as I move to the next nipple and slowly begin to move, careful to not hurt him.

It doesn't take long for the cabin to fill with the sounds of slapping skin, our moans almost being swallowed by one another as our tongues greet each other. I allow one of my hands to travel down his body, wrapping around his cock as I start to slowly stroke him, my heart racing, reminding me this was truly happening.

The airs alive with lust and desire. Hands freely roam skin; my calloused hands worshiped the body to the man beneath me. His soft, but strong hands clung to me, as if he were afraid of me pulling away, of me being only a dream.

Time seems to stop and it feels all too soon when I feel a delicious coiling in me, knowing that I am close. My hand starts to quicken my pace on Jasper's dick as I bring him closer to his own climax.

"Jasper please tell me you're close, I'm not going to last much longer." I beg, pulling my lips from his.

"I'm so close," He answers his hands pulling me back to him.

"Then cum with me." I say, when I know I can't hold back any longer.

The moment the words leave me Jasper throws his head back and grunts as he shoots thick ropes of cream over both our stomachs. I follow almost immediately, cumming deep inside him. Breathing hard and shaking I pull out of him and lay next to him, my arms automatically going around his body. We stay still for a few moments, both of us savoring the feel of each others body as so slowly come back to reality. I'm reluctant to move, but I do.

I'm only away from him long enough to wet a cloth and clean us up before again getting into bed, this time I pull Jasper's back to my chest. The first time in days that I've allowed myself to hold him, making me again regret my actions over the last few days.

"I think I love you." Jasper whispers as he snuggles closer to me.

"Me to Jasper." I say kissing the top of his head. The realization scared me; I was terrified to lose him and yet didn't know what the future would hold for us in a day's time.

**AN: Thank-you for reading leave these boys some love.**

**ALSO big thank-you to Delphius to helped me some, CHECK out her story The Debt, it is an Emmett/Edward story and I love it! GO check it out, after leaving a review that is. ;)**

**Also happy holidays, and Merry Christmas to all of you I hope everyone stays safe and has a good one.**

**~Day Shift- Emmett, Rose, Bella, Esme, Sam, Jacob, Embry **

**~Night Shift- Edward, Jasper, Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil, Alec**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: A big thank you to all my reviewers. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Years! :)**

**Sorry about the wait, Real Life decided to take over for a while. I've not abandoned either of my stories. :) **

**Ch 19**

**EDWARD POV-**

Our time passed quickly and before I knew it, it was night and time for us to take over for a shift. The night was uneventful and I was happy once the sun rose and we spotted land. It was still hours away, but we'll reach it well before sunset.

"Ok, night crew let's crash for two hours, but I want all of us awake and on deck when we pull into the harbor. I'm praying we beat the traitorous soldiers back. But I'm not sure how the new king will handle our arrival." I say to the group before pulling Jasper to our room. No matter how much time we spend together, I couldn't get enough alone time with him. We spent a few minutes talking before dozing off, both nervous about going onto land.

I didn't feel at all rested as I open my eyes and nod at Bella who said we're close and should get up.

There it was, sitting up high on a hill looking all important. Its grey stone walls haunting me, reminding me I was nothing. Taunting me that I'll now loose Jasper, who possibly only got close to me because of wanting me to protect him or some crap.

Taking a shuttering breath to attempt to calm my nearves I take the wheel and slowly guide us into the castles personal port. Unlike the one in town this one was empty except for a few ships owned by the crown.

"Edward, I promise everything will be alright." Jasper says his words sounded reassuring, but Jasper would have no control what would happen once we landed.

No sooner had we pulled in that guards showed up, all of them with their swords drawn. I knew we'd be surrounded the moment we landed, what I didn't expect to see was the King himself standing there waiting for us.

"Peter!" Jasper yells as he rushes away from me, hastily climbing down a rope ladder he flings himself at his brother.

"Jasper, we thought you were…" He can't seem to say it as he pulls Jasper in for a closer hug, before raising his eyes towards me and my crew.

My hand was itching to draw my own blade, hating not to have my weapon drawn. But I forced myself to remain still as I waited to see what this King would do.

"Peter, this crew saved my life. I've promised them protection. Alec over heard the crew of the ship he was on talking about killing you. Edward and his crew agreed to bring us back here and even help protect you against them." The guards with Peter remain silent as Jasper speaks, but the emotion on their face show anger, most likely to those who were thinking on betraying their king.

Peter says nothing to Jasper; instead he turns his gaze back onto me. "Edward; you and your crew are welcomed to come onto land. I give my word you'll not be harmed."

Alec I noticed was already climbing down but the others were waiting on me, though they put on a brave face I could see a hint of fear through their eyes.

"It's going to be ok." I whisper for only their ears as I walk across the deck and climb down the ladder.

"Thank you so much Edward." Jasper's arms are around me the moment both feet hit the dock.

"I promised I'd see you home safe, my Prince." I say, moving so the others could make their way down.

Its hours later that we find ourselves cleaned up and sitting at a grand table with delicious foods.

"Jasper!" A woman's voice calls out as this small pixy looking woman wobbles into the room, a gang of waiting woman following after the very pregnant princess.

"Alice, look at you!" Jasper gushes as he stands, embracing his sister before ushering her to sit.

"Alec, I've been worried about you. I had such a horrible dream." She practically sobs.

Once everyone calms down we learn that Alec and Alice were to be wed a few months from now. It's only after the happy news that we get down to all the details of what Alec over heard and what we'll have to do about it.

It took us well into the night to plan out how to deal with this looming threat, we weren't sure how many they would have on their side, but I was almost sure we could set a decent defense against these men.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm sure there's still plenty to work out. But why don't we all call it a night, I've had rooms made ready for all of you." As we all rise, Jasper's hand on my wrist stops me from walking off.

"Edward, will you come with me?" Jasper says when I look at him, he looked so uncertain and worried about being rejected.

"Always Jasper." I say with a reassuring smile, as I allow him to lead me away from the others and through the halls. I'm slightly surprised as he leads me down a different hall and into new rooms.

"Few years back I got new rooms, I wanted to be closer to the library." He says with a smile as he leads me over to the bed.

A laugh escapes me as I find myself being pushed onto my back, the soft mattress practically swallowing me whole.

"Once this is all over, where will we go?" Jaspers words shock me as he climbs onto the bed with me.

"What?" I ask, as he moves to straddle, me his lips dangerously close to mine.

"You don't think I'll let you leave me behind do you?" Its then that I realize, Jasper understood my need to be on the water. To not have to stay in one place.

"You're mine, how could you think I'd let you stay here?" I answer brining him in for a kiss.

I wake to the eerie sound of warning horns blaring, a ship was coming our way.

"Jasper wake up, we need to get down to the dock." I says, jumping up and quickly dressing I pray to anyone listening that this would go well.

**AN: Thank-you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: A big thank you to all my reviewers! We've reached 200 reviews! :) Thank you everyone. Sorry about the long wait. I was struggling to get the boys to talk to me, then school became busy, and then I got some anonymous reviews that weren't very nice… Because of those anonymous reviews are now disabled. **

**Ch 20**

**JASPER POV-**

"Jasper wake up, we need to get down to the dock." Edward says, as he shakes me. As the meaning to Edwards words sink in I find myself jumping out of bed and rushing to dress and grab various weapons before Edward and I are flying out the door.

We come to a screeching halt next to my brother as we all stare at the unmarked white sail that's attached to the ship heading our way.

"That's not one of ours." Peter says.

"No, it's Caius ship." Edward quickly says, before heading down the steps and to the dock.

By the time I can get myself to react and follow Edward Caius and Riley were already standing on the dock talking to Edward.

"As you can see after coming to that conclusion we decided to join you…" Riley seemed to be explaining everything as others on their ship start to make their way on dock.

"Prince Jasper." One of the men says giving me a small bow as Edward turns his attention towards me.

"Jasper, they came to help, knowing how shorthanded we were here. You know Caius and Riley, these other men are all top fighters and some use to even sail with me back on Carlisle's ship." I listen intently as Edward introduces everyone to me and the small crowd that had gathered behind me, including my brother who when I looked back at had a look of astonishment.

"Thank you and welcome to all of you." I hardly held my laugh in as I watch my brother turn into the leader that he is and graciously welcome Edward's friends. Growing up my brother had always been the goof off, pulling one prank after another.

Soon Edward is pulling me to follow the group back up to the castle where Peter has promised all of us a nice warm and filling breakfast. And considering the chill that seemed to have seeped into my bones I could definitely go for coffee or tea, whichever would be ready fastest.

When we entered the dining room all the men that had come with Caius seemed so out of place and unsure of themselves.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Edward asks as he leads me over to an empty chair on Peter's right.

"I'm fine, just tired." I say as he goes to walk away. "Edward, please won't you sit next to me?"

The meal went without any problems, everyone seeming to find someone to talk to and interact with. By the time all the food was gone the sun was high in the sky and the table cleaned making room for maps and strategy books Peter had moved from his smaller office into the dining room so that we may all be a part of what was going on.

**EDWARD POV-**

It was hours later and I was thankful to be able to climb into bed after a few hours out on the wall as a look out. Caius and the men were welcomed perfectly within the small group of soldiers within the palace. Peter even provided each with their own rooms.

"Edward, I was hoping you'd be back." Jasper says as he walks into the room, a smile on his face. "I missed you today. I wish Peter had placed us on the same part of the wall. He probably thought we'd get to distracted."

As Jasper approached the chair I had plopped down on in order to undo my boots he kneels before me, his eyes darkening with lust as he helps me by removing my boots.

"Jasper?" I question though I don't get much farther before he silences me with a kiss.

"No questions Edward, please let me taste you, let me pleasure you." His words send a shiver down my spine as his hands go to my pants slightly brushing over my hardening cock and earning a small moan.

**JASPER POV-**

Not soon enough Edward's pants are discarded and his hard cock is within my reach. I was nervous as I slowly leaned forward to lick a drop of pre-cum from Edward. Causing him to shutter with pleasure.

I had given a few blow jobs before, but this was Edward. I wanted to make sure it was good. Peter is convinced we'll get attacked any day now and I won't go into battle without Edward knowing exactly how I feel about him.

"I want to suck you Edward, I want to lay you on that bed and bring you to the brink of pleasure before riding you." I say as I slowly push Edward till he is backing up. My heart pounding so loud I was almost sure Edward would hear it. "Would you like that?"

"Hmmm…. I believe so." He says giving me a devilish grin as he strips out of his shirt, before backing up onto the bed and moving to lean against the headboard.

He was beautiful laying there just waiting for me.

I start to climb up towards him only to be stopped by the shake of his head.

"Strip Jasper." He demands and I am quick to comply, my breath hitching as I watch him slowly start to stroke himself as I crawl towards him.

"Edward you're so beautiful to me." I whisper as he pulls me into a kiss. "I bet you taste amazing, may I taste you?"

I'm suddenly nervous about Edward rejecting me, and only breathed easy once he nodded telling me he was all mine.

Slowly I reached forward and touched him, relishing in the soft feel of him before bending down and drawing Edward gorgeous cock into my mouth. Edward lets out a soft whimper as he fists the sheets into his hands.

I run my tongue down Edward's length and back before capturing his head and sucking it into my mouth. Lifting my gaze to meet his I slowly swallow until I have him completely.

"Jasper, you look so perfect sitting there with my cock in your mouth." Edward's voice is rough with lust as he reaches out and runs his hands through my hair.

I start a slow pace my eyes never leaving Edward's lust hooded gaze. It's only when I know he's close that I stop, causing Edward to cry out in protest.

"Edward, I love you, I want you to come inside of me. Please, make me yours." The words are hardly out of my mouth before Edward is flipping me onto my back and hovering over me.

"Are you sure of this Jasper? Are you sure you want me to make you mine?" Edward asks, though I see him reaching for my nightstand where I had told him lube was located.

"Yes Edward please." I beg, arching my back when one of his lubed fingers pushes into me.

"You're so tight Jasper." Edward whispers as he bends forward, tentatively taking my left nipple into his hot mouth.

It seemed to take hours as Edward slowly prepares me.

"Are you ready Jasper?" He asks, pausing to meet my gaze, almost as if he was waiting for me to tell him to stop.

"Yes Edward, I love you." I say as he slowly starts to push in. There is a slight burn and only Edward's soft reassuring words telling me to relax keeps me from totally tensing up. The process is slow, as Edward inches into me, his eyes never leaving mine almost as if he's looking for something in my eyes. I try to relax as I give him a smile of encouragement and he pushes the rest of the way, finally fully inside me. Pausing as he pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you too Jasper." Edward whispers as he pulls out and pushes back in, his movement causing me to see stars and cry out.

"There, please right there Edward." I beg him to hit my sweet spot again.

"My pleasure love." And he does, again and again he pulls out and pushes in, every time hitting that spot. His hands explore my chest, causing my body to tremble under his touch, sweat starting to form on his brow.

"I'm not going to last much longer Jasper." Edward cries out as one of his hands wraps around my hard cock. "You're gonna come with me." His strokes start to match his thrusts and soon I'm arching off of the bed, begging for more.

"I'm close, please Edward." I soon find myself saying.

"Come with me then my Jasper." That's all I need to hear before I am crying out my release, I'm hardly aware of Edward crying out his own release before he collapses on top of me.

Slowly my breathing calms down and returns to normal. And the reality of what just happened hits me; I had told Edward that I love him and he had said it back. Edwards laugh pulls me out of my musings.

"What's so funny?" I whisper, running my hands through his tousled hair.

"We seem to be a sticky mess now." He whispers as he sits up.

"Guess we'll need a shower."

The sun is starting to rise by the time we actually fall asleep.

**AN: Thank-you for reading! BIG thanks to DelphiusFanfic who helped me some this chapter. Check out her story The Debt you'll love it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry about this long wait… To those of you still with me, thanks for sticking around. The shit hit the fan… or so they say, but I'm back now and doing better. Please enjoy! :) **

**Ch 21**

**JASPER POV-**

The next morning everyone seemed on edge, the very air we breathed seemed heavy as if evil were on it. Rain pounded loudly outside and we knew soon it would turn to snow and we would be relatively safe once it comes. But many of us also believed the traitors Stephan and his crew would be pulling into our dock any day now. I just hope we will be able to stop them before any of us loose our lives.

**EDWARD POV-**

The sun is high in the sky as I stand there Emmett on one side of me and a soldier named Bark on the other. A over hand saved us from the rain as we looked out into the sea, the three of us unsure of when the trouble would reach us, but all knowing it would.

I nod to Jacob and two others that come to take our place before leaving my post, going in search of Jasper, wondering it there would be a way for us to sneak off for a little while.

I notice a smile creeping onto my face as I think about how Jasper feels wrapped in my arms. How he looks underneath me, while we make love. His cheeks flushed and eyes hooded. Everything about him is perfect.

I almost make it inside the castle when a flash of green catches my eye. There heading straight towards us were two ships one with a green flag sporting a black viper. James, is my only thought as I rush inside heading straight past the guards and into the dining room Jasper and King Peter were just sitting down at.

"We have company." Is all I am able to say before a horn rings out, signaling for everyone to be ready for battle.

The air around us grows tense as I follow Peter and Jasper outside.

"I recognize that ship as Stephan's, but who is in the other ship?" Peter asks as we make our way to the beach.

"His name is James, a pirate who hates the crown severely." I explain as the two ships dock and the men unload.

Everything seems to blur from there.

There were swords clashing all around as we all fight. Its only when I am face to face with one of James pirates that I realize Jasper isn't beside me like I had wanted him to stay, he had somehow been pushed farther into castle grounds. Fighting two ex-soldiers at once. I quickly dispose of my attacker as I start to make my way to Jasper.

Before I can even make it three steps Peter's cry echoes through the sky, James is on him and Peter was there unarmed. I acted on instinct as I threw the only weapon I had left with me, my cutlass.

My weapon hit its mark but there wasn't much time for me to celebrate it as an enemy's own sword hit his mark and sends me into darkness.

**Peter POV-**

"We lost many great and brave men yesterday. It is because of them that were stand here today victorious. It's due to their passing that we are here, not to celebrate, but to honor the fallen. The young men, old men, fathers, and brothers." I look over to my own brother before going on, his arm was in a sling but compared to many he would be perfectly fine. "Our hearts are with those who are still in the medical wing." My speech is cut short as the door into the great hall open loudly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Edward says as he walks towards the empty seat next to Jasper. Edward had taken some damage to the leg but other than needing the help of a cane to walk, the doctor said he would be fine, but will always need to help of the cane.

"Glad to see you are feeling well enough to join us." I say with a smile as I notice the love he and Jasper share with just a look.

**JASPER POV-**

The winder months past slowly, Edward and I choosing to spend most of our time cuddled together in our room with a warm fire going. My arm healed with no complications. But Edward's leg would never be the same.

I heard the click on his cane before he even entered the room, smiling as I feel his presence near me. Though I don't look away from the window and the rough seas beyond.

"Jasper." Edward says as his arms encircle my waste and I am pulled towards him. "Soon the snow will leave and the water will be safe again to travel, are you sure about this? Are you sure you want us to leave here?" I knew Edward wanted to go. His heart while is mine, also belongs to the sea and since our reunion out at sea, my own heart has felt the pull towards a life out on the water.

"Edward, I know you hear the call of the sea, because I hear it now too. While I hope we can come back here and visit. I want us to go back out on your ship, though this time I rather us not attack my brother's ships." I add the last bit, praying I will get a little bit of a laugh from him. He was nervous about returning to sea, on land he's now slightly unstable needing the use of a cane to help him get around that would only worsen once on water. But we both knew he had to go back, it's where he belongs, it's where I belong now too.

Three months later we are packed and ready to load the ship. I kiss my sister Alice as I hold my niece once more.

"I love you Ali, take care of Angi and we will see you by next winter."

It seems to take us forever for us to say goodbye but finally we are done and the only one remaining is Peter.

"Jasper, Edward, you'll both come back to us soon right?" Even though I've assured him multiple times, Peter was still unsure about me leaving him again so soon. Claiming that he didn't want to loose me.

This time though, I will be safer. Flying under my brothers flag and trading and delivering goods for him would be almost boring compared to the life Edward once lived. Guess we'll have to find a fight or two every so often, so not to get bored.

"We'll be back before you know it Pete." Edward replies to my brother before leading me onto the ship.

"I love you Edward, with all my heart." I say as we watch my brother's kingdom grow smaller.

**AN: So I can't tell you all how sorry I am about the late update. RL has really gotten in the way of my writing. I have three more long weeks of my classes to go, after they are over I hope to come back to writing, I will also be getting back to my other story Amaranth, the next chapter of that is half done, but still has a lot to go. **


End file.
